Une Rose A Los Angeles
by COWBOY PAT
Summary: Le commandant Monastorio retrouve une sorte d'article d'un journal vantant les mérites d'Oscar...Il envoit donc une lettre au gouverneur à Monterey. Oscar reçoit donc pour mission de capturer Zorro pour maintenir une bonne entente entre la France...
1. Chapter 1

_Monastorio, le premier commandant(et le plus connu)de la série retrouve une sorte d'article d'un journal vantant les mérites d'Oscar(journal arrivé avec les derniers chargements d'Europe par bateau)...Il envoit donc une lettre au gouverneur à Monterey(autre ville importante de la série).Oscar reçoit donc pour mission de capturer Zorro pour maintenir une bonne entente entre la France et l' arrive à Los Angeles avec Dédé mais ne sais pas encore ce qui l'attend...On n'attrappe pas mon vieil ami comme ça!Je n'en dis pas plus(seul détail : j'ai changé l'année(1784...LOS ANGELES a été fondée en 1780,au lieu de 1810...La plupart des persos des 2 séries sont là)_

_Bonne lecture ! COW BOY PAT. _

**CHAPITRE 1: Le Projet de Monastorio**

* * *

LOS ANGELES 1785(en principe l'histoire de Zorro débute plusieurs années après(1815)mais Oscar et André ne pourraient pas participer!)

* * *

Le Commandant Monastorio était assis à son bureau,repensant à la dernière intervention de Zorro qui avait réussi à récupérer l'argent des impôts...Le pantalon du pauvre Sergent Garcia était encore bon pour le raccommodage...

("Encore et toujours lui!")

Mais il se souvint alors de l'article d'un journal français vantant les mérites d'un officier de la Garde Royale...Il fouilla alors nerveusement dans ses tiroirs et le trouva:"Ah!Le voici!Voyons...C'est ça...Le Colonel Oscar-François de Jarjayes!".Il observa ensuite la dernière affiche offrant une récompense pour la capture de son ennemi:"Profitez bien de vos derniers jours de liberté mon cher Zorro!".Il prit ensuite une plume et du papier("Cette lettre pour le Gouverneur à Monterey devrait suffir!")

* * *

Versailles, quelques semaines plus tard:Oscar et André rentraient au Châ journée avait été journée avait été Général avait reçu un message importtant et demandait qu'ils reviennent au plus tôt!

Oscar:("Serait-ce une mauvaise nouvelle?")

Une fois au Château elle se rendit directement au bureau de son pè -ci se leva et approcha.

Général:"Ce message te concerne...Notre Roi souhaite maintenir une bonne entente avec le Roi d'Espagne et...Il se trouve qu'un problème subsiste dans une de leurs colonies d'Amérique".Il sortit une carte des possessions espagnoles d'Amérique et la déplia:"Ici,la Californie!"puis il désigna la ville concernée:"Voila...LOS ANGELES!".

Oscar:"Quelle sera ma mission?"

Général,sortant un document inclut avec la lettre:"SE BUSCA : EL ZORRO 2.000 PESOS,Commandante Enrique Sanchez Monastorio".Sur l'affiche se trouvait aussi un dessin représentant le visage masqué de cet l'observa avec étonnement...

Général:"Cet homme masqué est un fauteur de troubles depuis un certain Gouverneur de Californie demande l'aide d'un conseiller militaire avisé pour le capturer avant qu'il ne pousse les Indiens à la révolte!"

Oscar:"Pardonnez-moi père mais j'ai un peu oubliée mes leçons d'Espagnol...Que signifie"ZORRO"?"

Général :"Le Renard...Ne le sous-estime pas!".Il se contenta ensuite de lui souhaiter bonne alla retrouver André aux écuries.

Oscar:"ça te dirait un voyage en Amérique?"

André,perplexe et un peu moqueur:"Des vacances ensemble?Loisir ou travail?".

Un peu gênée par la remarque elle déplia l'affiche et la montra à André en disant juste"LA CHASSE AU RENARD DE CALIFORNIE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:Les craintes de Don Diego**

* * *

_Voici maintenant mon vieil ami et son fidèle Bernardo...Oscar et Dédé réapparaissent plus tard,chacun son tour!_

* * *

LOS ANGELES,Mai 1785:Par un tranquille après-midi Don Diego et son fidèle serviteur Bernardo se promenaient tout en observant les dernières affiches posées par les sa dernière apparition la prime pour la capture de Zorro était de 2500 Pesos!Mais une autre affiche attira leur attention.

Diego:"Que mijote encore ce rapace?"

"AVISO

En accord avec le Roi de France sa Majesté Louis XVI le Gouverneur de Californie,pour mettre un terme aux méfaits du bandit masqué nommé ZORRO sollicite l'assistance d'un important conseiller miltaire,le Colonel Oscar François de dernier arrivera bientôt par le prochain ENRIQUE SANCHEZ MONASTORIO"

Diego sembla inquiet malgré une légère ironie..."La renommée de Zorro s'étend jusqu'en France!Ce qui m'inquiète...Ce nom me dit qq chose..."

A cet instant le Sergent Garcia,qui venait de superviser la pose des dernières affiches,vint à leur rencontre:"Buenos dias Don Diego!Bernardo!".Il comprit ce qui sembla surprendre son ami:"Si Don Diego...Je crois savoir ce que vous pensez,c'est une idée du Commandant Monastorio!Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu mais je me demande si ce colonel est vraiment si efficace...".Ils accompagnèrent Garcia jusqu'à l'Auberge("POSADA DE LOS ANGELES").Verre après verre il confirma les craintes de Don Diego!

"Ce colonel de Jar-je ne sais quoi...N'est pas...Un plaisantin...Zorro d'vra être prudent...Qu'y s'laisse pas faire!"

Diego fut étonné:"Pourquoi donc?"

Garcia, peiné:"Si ce Oscar...Attrappe Zorro...Y aura plus...De récompense! Zorro...J'vous en prie...Soyez prudent!".Il ignorait qu'en disant cela...Il informait indirectement son ami-ennemi!

Diego:("Ne vous en faites pas mon ami...Personne n'aura jamais cette prime!")

* * *

PENDANT CE TEMPS,A BORD D'UN NAVIRE VOGUANT VERS LA CALIFORNIE

Les journées semblaient longues et monotones mais André s'en moquait,observant l'horizon d'un air songeur:("Je me demande si ce voyage était une bonne idée...En même temps elle ne pouvait pas refuser...Comme d'habitude!").Oscar,restée dans sa cabine,relisait encore une fois qq copies des rapports traduits en français sur les"crimes"de Zorro:("J'ai hâte de croiser le fer avec ce Zorro...").On frappa alors à sa porte.

"Oscar,c'est moi!Puis-je entrer?" Elle rangea ses papiers:"Oui!"

André entra donc:"Le capitaine dit que si tout se passe comme prévu nous serons à LOS ANGELES dans une semaine".Elle observa encore une fois le visage masqué de Zorro sur l'affiche...

André:"Tu sembles impatiente d'affronter ce bandit..."Elle ne répondit pas.

* * *

HACIENDA DE LA VEGA

Depuis son retour Diego cherchait à retrouver le document avec le nom de cet le retrouva:"La lettre de Paco Gomez,un ami de Père...Il a vécut en France qq temps à Paris avant de revenir en Californie."Après l'avoir feuilleté il comprit que ses craintes étaient fondé s'assit dans le fauteuil du bureau de son pè Alejandro était était à Monterey pour affaires...Diego pouvait donc parler à Bernardo sans crainte d'être surpris(il est supposé être sourd)!

"Ecoute ça:"Le Colonel Oscar François de Jarjayes n'est pas du genre à renoncer et il va toujours au bout des missions qu'on lui confie."Monastorio semble avoir trouvé un oiseau rare..."Il reposa la lettre sur le bureau..."Mais on ne peut attrapper un Renard si facilement!".Sur ces mots il ouvrit la porte secrète située derrière l'étagère de la bibliothèque...

* * *

LOS ANGELES:Le Commandant Monastorio était en train de relire le discours qu'il avait rédigé pour la venue du Colonel de Jarjayes...Malgré l'heure avancée il n'avait pas sommeil...Il sorit prendre un peu l'air dans la cour de la Caserne...Les dernières sentinelles étaient allées se prison était vide...Garcia dormait,ayant encore un peu forcé sur le vin...Tout à coup un bruit sec à la grande porte gauche de la Caserne suivi de celui d'un cheval repartant au galop attira son attention:"Qu'est-ce que...".Il sortit son épée,ouvrit la porte...Il ne trouva qu'un couteau avec un message enroulé retira le couteau et déplia le papier...

"MON CHER AMI...JE RELEVE LE DEFI ! J'ESPERE CEPENDANT QUE VOUS AVEZ UN PEU D'ARGENT DE CÔTE POUR PAYER A CE BRAVE COLONEL SON VOYAGE DE RETOUR POUR LA FRANCE!AVEC TOUTE MON INtIMITIE...ZORRO"

Monastorio se contenta de redire:"Riez encore mon cher Zorro et profitez-en!Vous finirez bientôt au bout d'une corde!".Il referma ensuite la porte de la caserne puis retourna dans son bureau.

* * *

_VOILA...Comme le disait le narrateur des bandes-annonces quand j'étais petit:Vous assisterez à l'arrivée d'Oscar et André en Californie...Une réception inattendue et une surprise tout aussi drôle pour nos amis dans"Arrivée à Los Angeles"...Prochain épisode aventures de ZORRO!"(j'en ai qq-unes sur mes vhs noir et blanc disney channel mais elles n'ont jamais été ressorties ensuite...) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: ARRIVEE A LOS ANGELES**

Environ 2 semaines plus tard:Après avoir débarqué à San Pedro Oscar et André prirent une diligence préparée pour eux et se rendirent à Los Angeles avec une petite escorte é était ravi d'être enfin sur la terre ferme car le voyage devenait monotone...Oscar elle aussi était contente:"En principe dans qq jours nous serons à Los Angeles...J'ai hâte de rencontrer ce Commandant Monastorio!"

André:"Lui ou...Zorro?".Elle ne dit rien.

* * *

LOS ANGELES:Bernardo s'était promené en ville et avait des informations assez intéressantes...Don Diego,lui,était à la fois tranquille et perplexe...Tranquille car depuis son dernier message Monastorio se tenait à carreau...Mais il se doutait bien que la venue du Colonel de Jarjayes y était pour beaucoup...Bernardo lui confirma par signes ce qu'il craignait:des soldats avaient été envoyés en avant-garde à Los Angeles pour annoncer la venue de la diligence...

"Attendons d'abord de voir à quoi ressemble ce fameux Colonel..."

Bernardo sifflota en trçant un Z du bout de l'index droit discrètement...

Diego:"ça dépendra du Colonel..."

* * *

4 JOURS PLUS TARD:Don Diego et Bernardo se trouvaient dans la foule de curieux venus voir ce Colonel...Le Sergent Garcia et ses hommes étaient au garde-à-vous devant la ,dans son uniforme de cérémonie,observa ses troupes.

Monastorio:"Garcia,rentrez-moi ce bide!"

Garcia,gêné et confus:"Mais...Mon Commandant...".Diego et Bernardo eurent du mal à ne pas rire.2 soldats à cheval arrivèrent alors dans la rue pricipale:"Dégagez!Le Colonel arrive!"Les péones s'écartèrent...La diligence et son escorte arrivèrent...André remarqua vite le manque d'enthousiasme de la population...La diligence s'arrêta devant la Caporal REYES,habituel souffre-douleur(financièrement parlant!)de Garcia ouvrit la portière...André fut le premier à descendre...D'où une amusante confusion...Monastorio le salua et se présenta:"Colonel de Jarjayes soyez le bienvenu à Los Angeles!Je suis le Commandant Enrique Sanchez Monastorio,à votre service!"Mais André l'interrompit:"Veuillez m'excuser Commandant mais je ne suis pas le Colonel,je ne suis que son servieur,André ravi de vous connaître senor!"

Monastorio,confus:"Moi de même mais alors...Je croyais que..."

"JE SUIS LE COLONEL DE JARJAYES!"

Monastorio et Garcia furent stupéfaits par cette apparition insolite tandis qu'Oscar descendait.

Monastorio:"Ravi de vous connaître Colonel...Je disais donc:je suis le Commandant Enrique Sanchez MONASTORIO".Oscar le salua et il poursuivit les présentations:"Mon aide-de-camp:Sergent Garcia..."

Garcia les salua:"Senores!".Oscar espèrait que,tout comme en France le subterfuge continuerait et qu'on la prendrait bien pour un homme...Aucun roblème en ce qui concerne l'opinion de Garcia en tout cas!

Don Diego,lui,semblait deviner:("J'ai l'impression ce ce"Colonel"...N'est pas ce qu'il semble être...").Oscar s'adressa alors à la foule...

"Peuple de Los Angeles...Merci de votre accueil!Je suis ici pour mettre un terme aux crimes celui qu'on nomme Zorro..."Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son discours,recevant alors une tomate pourrie en pleine figure!Elle fut ensuite huée péones et Indiens:"NON!Rentrez chez vous!Vous n'aurez jamais Zorro!".La foule suivit alors l'exemple de l'Indien et ils se mirent à crier le nom de leur sauveur:"ZORRO!ZORRO!ZORRO!"(JE S'EXCUSE POUR LA TOMATE POURRIE OSCAR...MAIS C'ETAIT TROP TENTANT!).Monastorio tenta de faire disperser la foule avec difficulté:"Garcia!Gros babouin!Rétablissez l'ordre!".Se tournant,confus,vers Oscar,il lui tendit un mouchoir:"Navré!".André le prit et essuya le visage d'Oscar en murmurant"Je crois que ça va être plus difficile que prévu..."

Oscar:"Pour l'instant je suis dégoûtée des tomates pour un certain temps..."

La populace continuait à crier le nom de son sauveur:"ZORRO!ZORRO!ZORRO!".Oscar et André se retirèrent dans la Caserne entourés de Garcia et de qq Diego et Bernardo,qui s'étaient approchés,observèrent attentivement Oscar quand elle passa près d'eux..."Oui Bernardo,je jurerais que c'est...UNE FEMME?!".Un peu plus tard,de retour près de l'Auberge Diego reparla discrètement de cela avec Bernardo tandis que la foule continuait à bombarder les soldats avec d'autres légumes pourris en criant le nom de leur ami:"ZORRO!ZORRO!"

"Oui Bernardo...Une femme soldat...Tu aurais cru ça possible?!".Pour toute réponse celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en faisant son signe de croix,ayant l'air de dire"Pauvre de nous!".Ils prirent leurs chevaux et rentrèrent à l' :("Je suis curieux de voir comment elle se débrouille avec une épée!")Une fois à l'Hacienda,après avoir ramené les chevaux aux écuries il se décida...La nuit allait bientôt tomber...Bernardo,s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien seuls,fit le signe convenu en sifflotant.

Diego:"Oui...Descends en bas et selle Tornado...Cette charmante"soldate"blonde doit être aussi impatiente de rencontrer le"Renard"que moi de l'affronter!".Bernardo ouvrit la grande armoire du salon à côté de la cheminée et rentra dans le passage...Diego attendit un peu pour s'assurer que personne ne les voit...

Au même moment,à la Caserne, Oscar,ayant changé d'uniforme, prit son épée et faisait quelques mouvements, était dans le bureau de Monastorio. Elle ne voulait pas le dire mais elle n'aimait guère Monastorio,dont le côté sûr de lui et arrogant lui rappelait Girodelle lors de leur première espèrait donc en finir au plus vite...Se doutant qu'il faudrait pas compter sur Garcia...Déjà"incapable de coller deux morceaux de pain sur un bout de viande pour s'en faire un sandwich!"comme le disait si bien Monastorio.

* * *

Zorro descendit dans sa grotte et sauta en selle:"Tu es prêt amigo?On va aller à un pseudo rendez-vous galant!D'après toi...Une Blonde armée d'une épée...Est-ce plus dangereux que le senor Pacheco quand Garcia oublie de payer son ardoise pour la énième fois?!"(**_ZORRO FAISANT DES BLAGUES SUR LES BLONDES...LA AUSSI TROP TENTANT!_**).Tornado se contenta de hennir...Il fila au grand galop en direction de Los Angeles!

Bernardo,remontant l'escalier du passage secret,en sortit par l'armoire du salon après avoir regardé par l'oeil-de boeuf pour s'assurer de nouveau qu'il n'y avait personne...Il sortit et se rendit à la cuisine...Il se servit un petit cognac en pensant("A la jolie blonde qui se prend pour un homme...Seigneur!Don Diego devrait se méfier quand-même...).il avala son cognac à la santé...D'Oscar!

* * *

Entretemps Zorro était arrivé à Los Angeles:("A nous deux...Jolie"Colonelle"!)


	4. Chapter 4 et chapter 5

**Chapitre 4: Première confrontation et...Première blague!**

* * *

_Explication: La ruse de Zorro ne correspond pas à la période de Monastorio,il l'utilisera bien plus tard contre Don Andres Felipe BASILIO ,envoyé du Roi d'Espagne mais en le revoyant(Zorro accepte un défi,fin saison 2)ça m'a tenté!Les amoureux d'Oscar vont me trucider!_

* * *

Il escalade le mur de la prison et se glissa dans l'ombre...Il vit Oscar sortant du bureau du n'y avait que deux soldats de garde:un près de la grande porte gauche,l'autre en haut de l'escalier des baraquements...Oscar retourna dans le bureau...Elle n'avait pas aurait mieux fait d'aller dormir!

Zorro descendit le long du toit et passa sur le balcon des baraquements. Il assomma le premier garde sans le moindre bruit("Et d'un!").Le deuxième garde rentra pour prendre un peu d'eau à sa gourde qu'il avait posé à l'écart. Zorro lui sauta dessus et l'assomma("Et de deux!").Il prit une longue corde et commença à préparer sa surprise...La corde était bien accrochée au-dessus des portes de la caserne restées grand-ouverts et le noeud coulant caché dans la poussière et l'obscurité...Oscar ressortit l'épée à la main...Zorro se tenait près de la grille de la la voyant il sortit de l'ombre:"Bonsoir Colonel!"...Il sortit son épée et la salua...

Oscar:"Ainsi vous êtes Zorro?!"

Zorro:"Oui mais...Dois-je vous nommer Colonel...Ou"Mademoiselle"?"...Elle resta muette pendant un moment...

Zorro:"N'ayez pas l'air si surprise...Seuls des idiots comme Monastorio ou Garcia pouvaient l'ignorer...Mais...Pourquoi gâcher une telle beauté derrière un uniforme?".

Elle répondit juste"Je vous l'expliquerai en vous passant la corde au cou!En garde!"et se précipita vers para la première attaque puis approcha:"PETIT SOUVENIR!".Un superbe Z apparut sur l'uniforme bleu ciel d'Oscar("Grand-Mère va être furieuse!").Zorro recula jusqu'aux portes de la Caserne pius sauta dans l'ombre!Oscar se rapprocha là où se trouvait le noeud coulant:"Où êtes-vous?".Zorro sortit de l'ombre et trancha la corde:"ICI!"

Oscar:"Qu'est-ce...".

Elle se prit le pied gauche dans le noeud-coulant et se retrouva hissée dans le vide,la tête en bas...

"AU SECOURS!A L'AIDE,ANDRE !COMMANDANT C'EST ZORRO!".

Ce derneir l'observait en souriant...Elle continua à crier,pleurant presque,la tête en bas:"AU SECOURS!".On entendit alors Monastorio:"Lanciers,par ici!Vite!"(DANS L'EPISODE C'EST LE CAPITAINE MENDOZA QUI LE DIT).Zorro disparut dans l'ombre et retrouva Tornado!

Oscar avait du mal à rester digne et calme...Monastorio et ses hommes n'arrivaient pas à dénouer la hurla alors"MAIS DESCENDEZ-MOI DE LA ESPECES DE BOUGRES D'IMBECILES!"...Le Caporal Reyes prenant ça pour lui sortit alors son sabre et trancha la corde d'un coup sec...Oscar chuta dans le vide:"AAAAHH!"et tomba lourdement sur le sol...André se précipita,horrifié,oubliant qu'il n'était "officiellement"qu'un serviteur:"Oscar!".Elle resta inconsciente,respirant difficilement..."Réponds-moi!". Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans le bureau de Monastorio. Ce dernier ne savait que dire puis hurla : "Mais qu'attendez-vous?! A cheval bande de cornichons!"...Reyes et Garcia s'éclipsèrent discrètement...Garcia pensa alors("Je sens que ça va encore être de ma faute!")

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : LA COLERE D'ANDRE ET LE PLAN D'OSCAR**

_Oscar se remet donc de sa chute et Dédé rencontre Don Diego...Les vacances Californiennes restent donc mouvementées!_

* * *

Zorro avait observé toute la scène dansl'ombre après avoir récupéré avait cessé de rire en voyant courir André après la chute d'Oscar et comprit("Il est plus qu'un serviteur pour elle il n'y a pas de doute!")...Les soldats étaient partis encore une fois à"la chasse au dahu"...Il quitta le village et prit la piste de sa caverne...Oscar était étendue sur le banc du bureau,une compresse d'eau froide sur le front...André avait du mal à contenir ses larmes...Monastorio était inquiet pour une autre raison:("Si le Colonel meurt je suis bon pour être disgracié!").Elle reprit alors conscience et murmura:"Il le paiera...".André lui prit la main..."Calme-toi!Tu n'es pas blessée?"

Oscar:"J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête...".Monastorio était lui aussi rassuré...Pour sa carrière!Garcia rentra peu après au rapport.

Garcia:"Aucune trace...Il a encore disparu!".Reyes entra,le chapeau à la main:"Mes excuses mon Colonel mais..."

Oscar se redressa furieuse:"Espèce d'abruti!".

Monastorio s'emporta à son tour:"Foutez-moi le camp et fermez la porte!".

Garcia:"Idiot!ça va encore être de notre faute!".

* * *

Hacienda De la Vega:Diego avait repris ses habits et raccroché son costume...("J'espère qu'elle n'est pas gravement blessée...Demain matin j'irai me présenter pour en savoir plus...")Il sortit de sa cachette et descendit tout expliquer à Bernardo!

* * *

Le lendemain matin:Comme convenu il se rendit à Los Angeles mais sans alla prendre un café à l' é s'y le reconnut et se présenta:"Buenos dias!Permettez-moi de me présenter,je suis Diego de la Vega."

"André de vous connaî -vous vous joindre à moi?"

Diego:"Avec êtes l'assistant du Colonel il me semble..."

Ils entamèrent alors autour d'un café et de qq gâteaux une longue et sympathique é,sentant qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Diego,lui expliqua ce qui le tourmentait ainsi que le secret d'Oscar...Diego resta stupéfait("Comment peut-on être aussi stupide?!Pauvre femme...")(IL PARLE DU GENERAL BIEN SÛR...).Mais un des propos d'André l'inquièta...

André:"Si jamais je mets la main sur ce Zorro je ne le raterai pas!".

Diego comprit("J'en étais sûr...Il l'aime mais ne peut l'avouer!Je serai plus prudent à l'avenir...Inutile de le faire souffrir davantage!")

* * *

PENDANT CE TEMPS,A LA CASERNE:Oscar avait encore un epu mal au dos mais ne laissait rien paraître...Monastorio ne savait que dire...Oscar rompit le silence:"Je crois savoir comment le capturer:la prochaine fois qu'il apparaîtra je le suivrai sans relâche et je le capturerai dans sa cachette!Trouvez un moyen de le faire apparaître et je me charge de lui!"

"

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard:Diego quitta l'Auberge et reprit son cheval("Il faudra donc que je fasse comprendre à Oscar qu'elle se trompe...Quitte à l'affronter...Mais je devrais être prudentAndré m'est sympathique...ça n'est pas parce que le"Renard"est encore célibataire qu'il faut briser le bonheur des autres!Je n'ai qu'un regret:j'aurais voulu voir la tête de Monastorio quand cet idiot de Reyes a coupé la corde...Je ne devrait pas en rire mais d'après André ça n'est pas grave...Tant mieux!").Diego,tout comme Fersen jadis,ressentit alors de la compassion pour Oscar:("Ce que vous vivez ne peut être comparable avec moi Oscar mais je vous comprends...Certains secrets sont lourds à porter!").Il oublia ensuite cela et rentra au galop à l'Hacienda...Don Alejandro ne reviendrait pas avant au moins 2 semaines...Il le regretta presque:("Père aurait pu la raisonner avec diplomatie...Il faut que je le remplace!")...Peut-être Bernardo aurait-il lui aussi une idée?!


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Deuxième confrontation,autre mauvaise blague!**

* * *

_Ce chapitre est inspiré d'un des meilleurs épisodes de Monastorio:"Garcia en mission secrète"pour la fin et la ruse de Zorro...Pardon pour Oscar!_

* * *

Diego,rentré à l'Hacienda,retrouva Bernardo dans le salon et lui répéta tout ce que le pauvre André lui avait dit. Bernardo eut alors l'air très peiné,se reprochant sans doute son jugement hâtif...Restait maintenant à trouver un moyen de convaincre Oscar de renoncer à faire le jeu de Monastorio...Il faudrait sans doute agir au plus vite...Il ouvrit l'armoire du Salon et descendit à la Caverne:"Je vais d'abord aller nourrir Tornado...Il se pourrait que j'ai besoin de lui ce soir!"

* * *

BUREAU DE MONASTORIO:Oscar était maintenant bien remise de ses émotions...Elle finit d'expliquer son plan au Commandant:"Vous avez bien compris?"

Monastorio,vexé:"Me prenez-vous pour Garcia?".Elle eut du mal à réprimer un sourire amusée("Je crois qu'il le vaut...").Ce dernier entra alors.

Garcia:"Vous m'avez fait demander mon Commandant?".Monastorio,perplexe,demanda à Oscar:"Voulez-vous que je lui explique?"

Oscar:"Inutile...Tout ceci est simple...Même un imbécile comprendrait!"

Monastorio sortit,disant juste:"Je vous aurais prévenu...".Garcia s'assitdans le fauteuil ace au bureau.

Oscar:"Sergent,j'ai besoin de votre aide pour capturer Zorro."

Garcia,stupéfait:"Moi?!"

Oscar:"Je veux que vous affichiez ce document."

Elle lui tendit l'affiche:"ZORRO!La nuit dernière vous m'avez vaincu par par traî vous n'êtes pas un lâche retrouvez-moi ce soir sur la piste du Rancho La Brea et nous nous expliquerons d'homme à Oscar de JARJAYES"

Garcia,perlexe:"Bah oui mais..."(MONASTORIO T'AVAIT PREVENU MA BELLE!)

Oscar:"ça n'a rien de complexe Sergent!J'attendrai Zorro là-bas et vous,avec qq-uns de vos meilleurs soldats vous cacherez tout près...Quand il apparaîtra,vous lui tomberez dessus!"

Garcia:"Ah!".Il sortit puis Monastorio revint avec André et s'adressa à Oscar:"Alors?"

Oscar,rassurée:"Je crois qu'il a comprit"

Aussitôt l'affiche posée Garcia s'empressa d'aller boire une bonne bouteille à l' ,ayant lu l'affiche,et Bernardo(debout au bar,continuant à faire semblant d'être sourd)l'écoutèrent attentivement.

Garcia:"Ce Colonel veut faire croire à Zorro qu'il le défie en duel et quand il se montre,hop,on l'attrappe!J'espère qu'on me payera la prime!".

Diego,ayant du mal à ne pas rire:("Le Rancho La Brea...Excellent!J'ai une autre idée pour lui faire changer d'avis!")

En fin d' et Bernardo arrivèrent sur place...Le Rancho La Brea était une vaste parcelle de terre inoccupée car improductive à cause d'une imposante mare de glaise...Diego eut alors une idée!Bernardo avait fouillé les environs:aucun soldat!

Diego:"Il faut agir au plus vite!Je prépare le piège,retourne à la grotte et ramène Tornado et le reste,tu as 3 heures pour revenir!".Bernardo galopa en direction de l'Hacienda tandis que Diego commença à rassembler des branches mortes...

DEUX HEURES PLUS TARD:Diego endossa son lui expliqua par signes qu'Oscar attendait sur la piste comme convenu..."Parfait!Retourne à l'Hacienda!On ne doit pas nous voir ensemble!".Bernardo partit..."Allons-y Tornado!Je tiendrai ma promesse de ne pas la blesser mais rien n'interdit un peu d'humour!"

* * *

Oscar attendait nerveusement l'épée à la main...Garcia et quatre de ses hommes étaient cachés derrière les apparut alors...A l'opposé de l'endroit où elle l'attendait!

ZORRO:"Colonel...Vous me décevez!Vous espériez me voir tomber dans ce piège ridicule?Sachez mon cher ami que je suis Zorro,le Renard!".Oscar fut rassurée,il ne l'avait pas trahi!Zorro sortit son fouet et le fit claquer 3 fois dans l'air...En entendant cela les chevaux des soldats paniquèrent et les firent tomber au sol. Zorro éclata de rire et ajouta:"A présent cher Colonel,si vous voulez m'avoir,essayez!"Tornado se cabra et fonça au galop!Oscar se précipita vers son cheval:"Cette fois je t'aurai!".Elle sauta en avait déjà une bonne avance sur elle mais s'arrangeait pour rester en était à la fois admirative et agacée:"Ce cheval est incroyable,par St Georeges!Quel dommage que je n'ai pu emmener Olivier(le nom de son cheval blanc je crois!)avec moi!".Zorro contourna ensuite le feuillage improvisé dissimulant...Une superbe mare de glaise!:"Tout doux mon beau...Le"piège à blondde"est en place...".Oscar apparut au loin("Où est-il passé?!").Zorro sortit de sa cachette...Sachant que Garcia et ses hommes ne seraient pas là avant un bon moment..."Que se passe-t-il jolie demoiselle?Votre cheval est fatigué?".Furieuse elle fonça dans sa direction:"Tu vas rendre gorge misérable!Yah!"...Mais le cheval s'arrêta devant les branchages...Oscar fit un superbe vol plané et plongea la tête la première dans la mare!Zorro éclata de rire...Oscar sortit la tête de l'eau boueuse et collante,les cheveux et le visage noirs:"LA PROCHAINE FOIS...",Zorro la coupa:"Prenez des leçons de natation avant!".Garcia et ses hommes approchait:"Le voilà!"mais Oscar hurla"Sortez-moi d'abord d'ici idiots!".Garcia et ses hommes descendirent de cheval et se précipitèrent mais ils prirent à leur tour un bain nocturne:"Aaaah!"PLOUF!,"Sergent,vous êtes où?Aaaah!"PLOUF!

Oscar,furieuse:"Bande d'andouilles!".Zorro la salua de nouveau:"ADIOS COLONEL!".Il disparut au galop,éclatant de rire.

* * *

Oscar et ses hommes revinrent à Los Angeles peu après l'aube,accueillis par l'hilarité de la populace...Monastorio,encore une fois,ne savait où se mettre("Oh noon!").Oscar tenta de nouveau de se recoiffer("Quelle poisse!Il va me falloir un bon bain sans tarder...J'en prends le risque!").Monastorio le comprit rapidement:"Gardes,faites chauffer de l'eau,préparez ma baignoire et fermez ce portail au plus vite!GARCIA!DANS MON BUREAU GROS BABOUIN!DEPECHE-TOI!".Oscar eut du mal à descendre de selle et quand elle y parvint...Le fond de son pantalon y resta collé par la glaise!André eut du mal à ne pas rire et se précipita pour l'aider:"Viens vite!".Le peuple,alors que les gardes refermaient le portail continua à rire et à crier"VIVA ZORRO!VIVA ZORRO!"

* * *

Oscar,accompagnée d'André,entra dans les appartements de Monastorio(la porte derrière le bureau du commandant dans la série)tandis que les soldats finissaient de remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude...Et que Garcia subissait le courroux de son chef:"ABRUTI! TU SAVAIS POURTANT QUE CE TERRAIN CACHAIT UNE MARE DE GLAISE!"

Garcia:"Mais...Mon Commandant..."

Monastorio:"HORS DE MA VUE!"...Garcia se sauva en courant!MOnastorio eut du mal à ne pas rire("Je l'ai rarement vu courir aussi vite!").Les soldats sortirent des appartements de Monastorio avec les seaux vides...Pas André...Il sortit brièvement:"Le Colonel ne veut pas être dérangé!".Monastorio se leva:"Bien entendu!".Andréé retourna à l'intérieur,Oscar rougissait...

André,à voix basse:Depuis le temps...Tu n'as pas à avoir honte..."

Oscar,énervée:"Au lieu de dire ça aide-moi plutôt à retire mes bottes!".Il y parvint en tirant fort une fois Oscar assise mais elle rtmoba à la renverse,pieds nus les fesses la première sur le sol dur!

Ocsr:"Je commence à en avoir marre de ces soldats stupides,de ce pays de fous et de ce héros de carnaval!".Elle ôta ensuite sa veste et le corset servant à dissimuler sa"féminité"en larmes...Elle avait fini par craquer!André voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais il se retint à cause de la présence proche de ce busard de Monastorio...Il sortit,à regret en disant:"Si vous avez besoin de moi Monsieur je serai dans la cour!"

* * *

_Précision:la scène des bottes est dans"Le Nouveau Commandant"(milieu saison 1 avec le Magistrat Galindo et c'est Garcia qui aide le Commandant Toledano à préparer son bain)_

_A SUIVRE: Monastorio découvre le secret d'Oscar!Attention au choc! _


	6. Chapter 7, 8 et 9

**Chapitre 7: Monastorio découvre un stupéfiant secret!**

_Gare au choc!_

* * *

André resta dans la cour à observer les soldats de la patrouille tentant au mieux de nettoyer leurs uniformes...Mais il n'avait guère le coeur à rire...Sa haine envers Zorro était moins importante(et n'égalait pas celle de Monastorio)mais il pensait à Oscar,ne sachant pas lequel des deux craquerait en premier!("Si il ne tenait qu'à moi...Oh,pourquoi t'obstines-tu Oscar?").

* * *

APPARTEMENTS DE MONASTORIO:Après une longue difficulté,et un shampoing improvisé,elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de la glaise...Mais elle était tout aussi triste qu'André...

("Je dois sauvegarder les apparences mais j'en ai assez!").Personne ne la dérangerait alors elle se laissa aller et pleura...("J'en peux plus...Heureusement à part Zorro personne ne connaît ma"vraie"identité...")

BUREAU:Monastorio fouillait ses tiroirs:"Oh,flûte!Je n'ai plus de cigares ici!".Il se souvint alors qu'il en avait laissé une boîte dans son armoire à côté de ses chapeaux...Il hésita brièvement...

("Oh,après tout...Entre hommes on a rien à se cacher!")(HOMMAGE GAG A L'EPISODE OU FERSEN DECOUVRE LA VRAIE NATURE D'OSCAR BLESSEE ET INCONSCIENTE,TRAHIE PAR"GRAND-MERE").Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans frapper puis entra...Oscar ne se retourna pas...

"C'est toi André?"...Elle s'apprêta à sortir de la baignoire...Elle se retourna par mégarde...(MONASTORIO QUI VOIT OSCAR EN TENUE D'EVE JE SAIS JE S'EXCUSE ME TUEZ PAS!)

"QUOI?!Mais vous...Vous..."

Monastorio était blême face à cette superbe sirène blonde...André réalisa en l'entendant:("Oh non!").Mais en arrivant sur place il comprit que qq explications s'imposaient...Oscar replongea dans la baignoire...Monastorio,remis de ses émotions,demanda alors à André:"ET VOUS LE SAVIEZ?"(BIEN SÛR BANANE!).André,résigné,le fit sortir:"Venez avec moi Commandant je vais vous expliquer..."

Oscar:("ça va lui faire un autre choc!")

* * *

10 MINUTES PLUS TARD : Monastorio sortit de son bureau:"SERGENT GARCIA!".Ce dernier apparut alors dans un nouvel uniforme:"Oui mon Commandant?"

Monastorio:"Venez avec moi".Il mit son chapeau et ils sortirent tous les deux de la Caserne.

G:"Où allons-nous?"

M:"Là!".Il montra l'auberge du doigt(POSADA DE LOS ANGELES)"Sergent je tiens à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure...Venez je vous offre une petite bouteille de vin!"

G:"Hein?!"

M.:"C'est moi qui offre...ET C'EST UN ORDRE!"

Garcia,tout heureux:"Avec joie!"

Monastorio("Une femme-soldat!Pauvre France...Et pauvre de moi!")

* * *

Oscar s'était séchée et rhabillée:"ça devait arriver..."

André,inquiet:"Comment va-t-il réagir? On devrait laisser tomber!".

* * *

AUBERGE...:

_("MOI...ENRIQUE SANCHEZ MONASTORIO...RECEVOIR DES ORDRES D'UNE FEMME?HORS DE QUESTION!D'accord c'est une belle femme...Mais ça n'excuse pas tout!)(ELLE Y EST POUR RIEN ANDOUILLE!)_

Garcia:("Le Commandant doit être trop fatigué!Mais pour une fois ça me plaît...Et le vin est bon!")

Bernardo,venu prendre un petit verre,assista à cette scène incroyable...("Faut que je prévienne Diego...Il aura du mal à me croire...").Il sortit discrètement après avoir payé son verre et sauta en selle!

* * *

**Chapitre 8:GARCIA ET MONASTORIO COPAINS DE ****BEUVERIE!**

_Un gros délire perso que j'assume!_

* * *

Don Diego,ne mettant pas en doute les explications de Bernardo,avait cependant du mal à y croire..."ça doit être grave...".Bernardo mima alors une silhouette féminine et imita Monastorio furieux.

"Bon sang!Selle mon cheval je vais voir ça de plus près..."

* * *

AUBERGE:Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée...Ils en étaient à leur troisième bouteille...Monastorio avait payé comptant!

Monastorio,ivre:"Tu veux que j'te dise Sergent...Mon ami...Faut po s'fier aux...Aux z'apparences...Ouais,hein mon ami?"

Garcia,idem:"Z'avez raison mon Condamman...Et le...Le bon vin...ça nous unit!".

Diego arriva peu après pour assister à une scène inattendue:Monastorio et Garcia sortirent de l'auberge bras-dessus bras-dessous en chantant!

Monastorio:"A la santé du bon soldat...Toujours prêt au combat..."

Garcia:"Toujours au combat il y va...Vive la vie d'soldat du Roi..."

Diego:("Bernardo n'avait pas exagéré...").Il comprit alors que le Commandant avait deviné...

M.:"C'est bien beau la vie d'soldat...Mais y en a qui d'vraient pas passer pour c'qui sont pas...AUPRES DE MA BLONDE QU'Y FAIT BON,FAIT BON...AUPRES DE MA BLONDE...QU'Y FAIT BON PRENDRE UN BAIN!"

Diego:("Prendre un bain...La mare de glaise!Oh non...")

Oscar horrifiée,vit Monastorio et Garcia revenir.

M.:"Hé!Eh...Colonel!Si l'eau est encore chaude...Y a de la place pour deux dans la baignoire!Ou-hou!Ma blondinette...C'est mon p'tit officier coquine hein?(MONASTORIO PRENDRAIT-IL OSCAR POUR LOANA?).Garcia ne savait pas quoi dire...

G:"T'as d'la veine Condamman...Tu vois des blondes...Moi j'vois juste tout flou!"Les soldats étaient morts de rire!Pas Diego...Et encore moins Oscar et André!

* * *

**Chapitre 9:Oscar ,chef par intérim(1ère partie)**

_Quand le Commandant boit rien ne va..._

* * *

Monastorio rentra et jeta son chapeau et sa ceinture sur le sol:"Colonel?!Où es-tu?".Oscar vint à sa rencontre:"Imbécile!Bravo pour la discrétion!"

Monastorio:"Oooh...Elle est fâchée...Wa ha ha ha!Un p'tit bisou pour me faire pardonner ma beauté?".Il approcha,gentiment menaçant et empestant le vin:"Allez,sois gentille!C'est moi le chef hein?!Et c'est pas une fille qui va m'dire c'que j'ai à faire!"

Garcia entra:"Condamman...Tu d'vrais aller dormir un peu...Tu prends l'Colonel pour une femme!Wa ha ha ha ha!".Diego,dans l'angle de la porte,eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire("Dommage que Bernardo rate ça!").Les soldats eux ne se gênaient pas.

Monastorio se retourna:"Pourquoi vous riez les gars?Je mens pas!Vous voyez le blond là...Eh ben c'est...C'est...".Heureusement il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et s'écroula sur le banc et s'endormit...

Garcia:"Oooh...Mon copain...Y dort!".Oscar laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement...Garcia sortit:"Ben moi aussi j'vais aller m'coucher...Bonne nuit mon Colonel!"

Oscar,rassurée : (Sad"Même ivre il est toujours aussi bête!"). Elle prit alors sa décision:"Caporal Reyes?"

Il approcha timidement:"Mais j'ai rien fait moi..."

Oscar:"Ne craignez rien...Rassemblez tous les Lanciers je vous expliquerai!"

Reyes sortit:"Bon les gars on y va!Ludo,appelle les autres!"(LUDO(prononcé"LOUDO")EST UN SOLDAT AMI DE REYES JOUE DE TEMPS EN TEMPS PAR BUDDY VAN HORN,LA DOUBLURE OFFICIELLE DE ZORRO PUIS...DE CLINT EASTWOOD A PARTIR DE"L'INSPECTEUR HARRY").André lui demanda alors:"Que vas-tu faire?".Elle montra le Commandant:"Remplacer cette éponge!"

* * *

Le début est à nouveau inspiré de"Zorro accepte un défi"(saison deux)

* * *

Les soldats menés par Reyes étaient rapidement rassemblés dans la cour tandis que Diego les observait...André sortit le premier:"GARDE A VOUS!"(c'est le Capitaine Mendoza qui le dit au début de l'épisode cité).Oscar sortit du bureau.

"Soldats!Je vous demande de ne pas tenir compte de ce que vous avez vu...A partir de cet instant je remplace votre échecs continuels dans la capture de Zorro doivent cesser...Dès à présent et jusqu'à sa capture toutes les permissions sont supprimées!Et pas de beuveries tant que je n'aurais pas Zorro!". Diego était inquiet("ça va mal finir...Elle va me faire regretter ce pauvre Commandant...Pourvu qu'il dessoûle vite!")(LE SPEECH D'OSCAR EST EN PARTIE COPIE SUR CELUI DE BASILIO).

"ROMPEZ LES RANGS!".Diego se présenta alors:"Buenos dias André! Oh pardon!Permettez-moi de me présenter je suis Diego de la VEGA."Oscar l'observa avec attention:"André m'a parlé de de vous connaître, je suis Oscar de Jarjayes...Que puis-je pour vous Don Diego?"

Diego:"Je voulais juste me présenter et vous inviter à dîner à notre Hacienda mais..."Elle l'interrompit:"J'en serai ravie...Demain soir?J'ai beaucoup à faire..."

Diego:"Certainement...Au revoir!".Il sortit de la Caserne et reprit son cheval("Pourvu que Monastorio reprenne vite du service...Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour!")...Il rentra à la fois catastrophé et hilare...Et expliqua tout à Bernardo:"Maintenant attendons demain soir avant de décider comment agir..."

* * *

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN:Monastorio s'éveilla dans sa chambre avec difficulté("Oooh ma tête!Comment fait ce babouin de Garcia?Hein?Je ne me souviens de rien...")(EN TOUT CAS EVITE OSCAR SI TU VEUX PAS DE BAFFE!).André entra et lui apporta du café:"Commandant?Tenez,ça vous fera du bien..."Monastorio but le café:"ça fait du bien..."André lui expliqua tout brièvement...

M. : "oh là...Mes hommes doivent bien rire!Bon!Vous vous prenez pour un homme ma chère?Alors agissez comme tel!")Remerciez...Le Colonel...Pour sa compréhension et dites-lui que je lui passe le commandement pour quelques jours!("On va voir si cette jolie blonde réussira à prendre mon vieil ennemi!").

André le remercia et sortit.

Oscar n'appréciait que moyennement cette idée...Elle rêvait cependant de mettre la main sur Zorro...Sans ce plongeon ça ne serait pas arrivé!Mais d'abord il lui fallait s'assurer que Reyes prendrait sans trop de difficultés le commandement lors de la soirée chez Don Diego...Pas gagné mais pas le choix non plus...(Garcia se remettait à peine lui aussi!)

Bernardo finissait d'acheter des légumes au marché de la Grand Place et était inquiet...Aucun soldat ne faisait de balade ou n'allait à l'Auberge...Tous étaient à l'exercice ou en patrouille...L'influence d'Oscar se faisait retour à l'Hacienda il expliqua tout par gestes à Diego:"Tant mieux!Le soir ils seront trop fatigués!".Il décida cependant cependant de lui rendre une petite visite avant le dîner."Je voudrais lui faire comprendre quelque chose avant!"

La nuit venait de tomber...Oscar et André prirent place dans la diligence privée de Monastorio...Les soldats fatigués retournaient aux baraquements...Soudain une grande ombre noire apparut au grand sortit de la diligence:"C'est lui!".Zorro fila aussitôt après avoir lancé son couteau sur la portière...

Oscar:"Reviens lâche!".Il disparut comme il était venu...André prit le message:"BRAVO POUR VOTRE PROMOTION ET BONNE CHANCE! ZORRO".Peu importe...Elle devrait attendre un peu pour se venger de sa baignade...

* * *

Diego eut juste le temps de se changer dans sa pièce secrète avant qu'Oscar et André n' jeta son costume en vrac sur le sol,sortit et referma la porte secrète de sa chambre.("Bon...Espèrons qu'elle ne sera pas trop furieuse...").Il descendit le grand escalier du patio et accueillit Oscar et André:"Soyez les bienvenus! é."Oscar le remercia:"Gracias Don Diego mais je ne suis pas en service alors appelez-moi Oscar."

"Bien,si vous m'appelez Diego."André fut gêné mais il le rassura:"Vous savez je suis de ceux qu'on considère comme un frère..."

André: Un peu comme moi...

Bernardo arriva avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient une bouteille de Madère avec trois verres et qq é s'adressa à Bernardo:"Merci"

Diego lui expliqua:"Mon serviteur est sourd et muet".André lui fit un signe de tête et Bernardo lui sourit en retour.


	7. Chapter 10 à 18

**Chapitre 10:CONFRONTATION APRES DINER!**

Oscar et André suivirent Don Diego dans le salon:"Asseyez-vous,je vous en prie..."

Oscar et André admiraient la décoration.

André:"Magnifique demeure Don Diego!Vous vivez seul ici?".Diego fit signe à Bernardo d'amener le dîner puis répondit:"Non!Mon père est à Monterey pour affaires...Il devrait rentrer dans qq jours"

Oscar posa à son tour une question gênante:"Vous n'êtes pas marié?"...Silence gêné...Diego répondit:"Non,au grand désespoir de Père...Mais comme on dit chez nous:qui peut savoir?".Oscar savait qu'André avait parlé à Diego de son destin mouvementé et le plus étonnant était qu'il n'y fit pas allusion!

Oscar:("Don Diego est un vrai gentilhomme...Comme Monsieur de Fersen...Oh j'aimerais tant pouvoir être en France si vous y êtes revenu...")).

Le dîner:rôti de boeuf et pommes de terre puis une tarte aux abricots en dessert et un café,se déroula dans un grand calme et on parla essentiellement des splendeurs de Californie et de celles de la France...On ne parla ni de Zorro ni des drniers"méfaits"de Monastorio!Vers minuit ils pririent congé.

Oscar:"Merci pour cette agréable soirée Diego!"

Diego:"J'en ai été ravi moi aussi".La diligence s'éloigna...Il referma la porte du patio et fila dans sa chambre"J'ai comme l'impression que le moment est venu d'avoir une conversation avec notre amie...Selle Tornado!"

* * *

A peine rentrée à Los Angeles Oscar se rendit aux écuries de la caserne et sella un cheval...André,entre deux baillements:"Tu n'as pas sommeil?"

Oscar:"Je vais faire un tour!"

André:"Alors bonne promenade...Mias prends garde au Renard...Et aux mares de glaise!".Elle partit au galop,légèrement agacée...Peu après elle arriva dans une petite vallée isolée..."Si vous trouvez une étoile filante faites un voeu senorita!"...Zorro sortit de l'ombre...

"Belle nuit pour une promenade n'est-ce pas?"

Oscar prit son épée:"Cette fois vous ne m'échapperez pas!"

* * *

**Chapitre 11:COURSE-POURSUITE ET SITUATION INCONFORTABLE!**

_Explication:Le début est inspiré du duel final du"Signe de Zorro"version 1962 avec Sean Flynn(le fils d'Errol)ZORRO face au Lieutenant Martino(Walter Barnes)le meurtrier de son pè suite est en partie tirée d'un de mes épisodes préférés"Adieu Monsieur le Magistrat"(milieu saison 1)(un de mes premiers quand j'ai découvert la série dans Disney Channle en 1985)(et ma première Vhs)_

* * *

Oscar prit son épée:"Cette fois vous ne m'échapperez pas!".Zorro prit la sienne:"Si vous y tenez..."Elle chargea mais Zorro se mit sur le côté et para son se relança au croisa donc brièvement le fer avec elle puis la fit tomber de son descendit à son tour:"Ce sera plus facile ainsi!"

Oscar s'élança furieuse mais à sa grande surprise. Zorro para ses attaques et se mit à rire:

"Vous êtes une femme extraordinaire...Je plains votre futur époux...Mieux vaut ne pas vous fâcher!"

Elle fit alors sauter son épée de la main droite de Zorro! Elle voyait déjà son ennemi démasqué...Oui mais ma belle...Tu as oubliée Tornado!Celui-ci approcha à reculons et balança un superbe coup de sabots arrières dans le...Disons,postérieur de notre Lady(C'EST NI DANS LE FILM NI CHEZ DISNEY...JOLLY JUMPER LE FAIT DANS LE"LUCKY LUKE"DE TERENCE HILL...TROP TENTANT!) qui termina le duel par un beau vol plané!Zorro récupèra son arme:"Gracias amigo!Ne jamais sous-estimer les blondes!".Ilsauta en se redressa:"Damnation".Elle reprit son épée et se lança à sa poursuite...Mais Zorro,caché dans la forêt proche,la laissa passer et la chasseresse devint la proie...Quand elle s'en rendit compte il était trop tard...Zorro la rattrapa et se jeta sur elle(IL RATTRAPPE AINSI FIGUEROA LE SOLDAT ESPION DANS L'EPISODE CITE)Ils roulèrent en bas de la pente...Oscar était KO mais pas blessée...Il siffla Tornado...("Maintenant il est temps de s'expliquer avec la Belle Enquiquineuse au Bois Dormant...")Il la remonta et la mit en travers de la selle de son cheval...Il atteignit la caverne secrète peu après..."Tornado tu vas devoir partager ta grotte avec elle qq temps..."Tornado hennit nerveusement..."ça ne m'amuse pas non plus mais je ne peux pas la cacher dans ma chambre!".Il fouilla dans son petit coffre et en sortitune corde,une paire de menottes et un baîllon:"Parfait!".Il étendit Oscar sur un tas de foin à l'écart puis lui prit son épée et la fouilla...pas dde couteau!

"Bon...Pour être sûr que vous ne dérangerez pas mon cheval...On discutera plus tard!"Il lui mit les mains derrière les dos et lui passa les menottes puis la baîllona:"Pardonnez ces manières brutales mais j'ai des tas de choses à vous dire et c'est le meilleur moyen de me faire entendre de vous!"Il ôta ensuite ses bottes à Oscar et lui attacha les jambes..."Au cas où vous auriez envie de fuir...Et pour que vous laissiez mon cheval dormir...Tapez du pied à vos risques et périls...Le sol est rocailleux!".Il balança les bottes à l'écart et prit l'épée:"Faites de beaux rêves!".Il remonta l'escalier menant jusqu'à la pièce secrète de sa chambre...Il ôta son costume après avoir accroché l'épée d'Oscar au porte-manteau...("Pourvu que Tornado me pardonne cette co-habitation forcée...")

Oscar ne s'éveilla que bien plus tard,le coup avait été rude:"Mmmmh?".Elle se souvenait juste de la poursuite puis plus rien...("Où suis-je?")...Tornado l'observa avec étonnement("Pourvu que Diego trouve une solution...Je sens qu'elle va être pénible!")

* * *

LOS ANGELES:Don Alejandro,revenu plus tôt que prévu de Monterey,s'arrêta à l'Auberge pour prendre un café avant de renter...Il vit tout un groupe de soldats sortir de la caserne au galop...Monastorio,de retour à son poste,les regarda galoper au loin("Ce n'est pas une femme qui causera ma destitution...Colonel ou pas...Si je l'attrape je lui ferai passer l'envie de jouer au soldat!")

* * *

HACIENDA DE LA VEGA PENDANT CE TEMPS:Diego expliquait son idée à Bernardo:"Bon,je pense qu'après qq heures dans la grotte notre invitée aura eue le temps de réfléchir à la situation et qu'elle écoutera toute la vérité sur ce cher Monastorio..."

Bernardo:("En espèrant que Tornado supporte la co-habitation...")

Diego:"J'y retourne...Je me change et je descends...Si il y a un problème tape 2 fois à la porte secrète de ma chambre...La résonance descend jusqu'à la grotte".Redevenu Zorro il descendit...Oscar était assise sur le tas de foin et tentait encore de se libérer en pure perte...("Attends que je sois détachée lâche!").Il s'approcha:"Inutile...Vous vous fatiguez pour ,je vous débarasse de ceci...(Pourvu qu'elle ne morde pas!)".Il ui ôta son bailoon.

Oscar:"Espèce de lâche!Pourquoi suis-je ici?"

Zorro:"D'abord une question:avez-vous soif?".Elle ne dit rien.

Zorro:"Je peux y remédier...".Il siffla Tornado:"Apporte le seau d'eau petit!".Tornado l'amena et le posa aux pieds de son maître:"Merci petit!"puis s'éloigna...Zorro prit la louche et la remplit:"Buvez d'abord...Nous discuterons ensuite..."Oscar,assoifée,accepta:"Merci".Zorro lui tendit la louche et la fit boire...Elle reposa sa question:"Pourquoi suis-je ici?"

Zorro:"Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal mais il fallait que je trouve un moyen de vous parler...J'ignore ce qu'on vous a raconté sur moi mais tout est faux!"Je ne suis ni un criminel ni votre ennemi!".Oscar tenta de se lever mais tébucha et retomba par terre:"Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire?"

Zorro:"Si j'étais un bandit j'aurais pu vous achever après votre chute..."

Oscar"Je peux toujours crier!"

Zorro:"Technique bien féminine!Inutile,cette caverne est isolée et tou ce que vous feriez serait de nous casser les oreilles à moi et à mon cheval!"

Oscar:"Je trouverai le moyen de m'enfuir..."

Zorro:"Pieds nus vous n'iriez pas loin...Et il y a des pierres et parfois des serpents dans les environs..."

Oscar:"Très bien...Dites ce que vous avez à dire...Je n'ai rien à perdre..."

Pendant ce temps Don Alejandro était revenu à l'Hacienda:("Mais où est donc passé Diego?Je sais que je ne devais rentrer que dans qq jours mais...Il est peut-être sorti faire un tour(IL NE CONNAÎT PAS ENCORE LE SECRET DE SON FILS!)...Je le verrai plus tard...Cette histoire de mercenaire français devant capturer Zorro ne me pleît pas!").Bernardo ayant constaté le retour de Don Alejandro fit alors le signal convenu("Pourvu que Don Diego l'entende!")

* * *

GROTTE: Zorro:"Maintenant vous savez tout...Ou presque..."

Oscar parut compréhensive:"Je comprends...(ça explique mieux la tomate!)"

Zorro entendit le signal:"Je dois vous quitter...Je repasserai plus tard..."mais avant de remonter il vit que Tornado demandait à sortir...Il dégagea la sortie secrète:"Va te promener si tu veux mais ne t'éloigne pas trop!"

Tornado partit au galop!("ET QUAND TU REDESCENDRAS RAPPORTE A CETTE FEMELLE DE QUOI SE LAVER LES SABOTS!C'EST UNE INFECTION!POUAH...DE L'AIR!")

* * *

D'accord j'ai osé mais c'est un classique des fanfics(il est vrai qu'on la voit très raremnt pieds nus dans le desssin-animé!)

UNE PENSEE ET UNE EXCUSE PARTICULIERE POUR "DIAMOND DECORATOR" ETALON DE COURSES RACHETE PAR LES STUDIOS DISNEY EN 1956 ET QUI DEVINT TORNADO!

EL RANCHERO SOLITARIO

Revenir en haut

Voir le profil de l'utilisateur Envoyer un message privé

COWBOY PAT

Justicier Sentimental

En ligne

Inscrit le: 25 Juin 2010

Messages: 9 040

Localisation: val-de-marne

Masculin

Facebook: URL

MessagePosté le: 28/04/2011, 10:45 am Sujet du message: Fic crossover Lady Oscar-ZORRO(Walt Disney) Répondre en citant

LADY OSCAR-ZORRO:Chapitre 12:La Vengeance d'André

Après la méchante remarque de Tornado...Retour à l'action!

Le Sergent Garcia était éreinté...Cette longue chevauchée à travers plaines et collines depuis que la monture du Colonel était revenue...Sans le Colonel...

Garcia:("Même pas le temps de s'arrêter pour manger!").André,à la tête de la patrouille,ne renonçait pas...

André:"Je jure de te tuer si ce que je crains s'est produit Zorro!")

Tornado,les apercevant,retourna discrètement à la grotte:("Oh ho!Bon faut rentrer à la maison...J'espère que Diego a règlé le problème de cette femelle putois!")

HACIENDA DE LA VEGA:Diego discutait avec son père des derniers événements,faisant semblant de ne pas être au courant:("Si il savait que"le"Colonel est ici...Qui voudrait me tuer en premier:lui ou André?").Bernardo arriva alors suivi d'André et du Sergent eut du mal à cacher son inquiétude("Oh ho!")

Garcia s'expliqua:"Pardon Don Alejandro mais le Colonel a disparu cette nuit et nous le cherchons!".André se présenta:"Veuillez pardonner cette intrusion suis André Grandier,serviteur du Colonel...Diego,vous n'avez pas vu le Colonel aujourd'hui?"

Diego:"Non je regrette(Tu parles...Et je crois que j'ai pas fini de l'entendre...)"

Garcia sortit:"Lanciers,à cheval!Fouillons les alentours!".Don Alejandro décida de retourner en ville...Diego attendit qu'ils soient tous partis("Allons voir notre invitée!")

GROTTE:Oscar restait assise en silence("J'ai des crampes...").Tornado restait à l'écart...Zorro descendit l'escalier et le sella:"Bon,on va aller faire une promenade mais avant..."Il avait pris un peu de pain:"Vous devez avoir faim..."Il tendit le pain à ès l'avoir mâché et avalé(sans mordre la main de Zorro!)elle le remercia...

Zorro:"Je vous ai expliqué que je n'étais pas un bandit!".Il saut en selle:"A plus tard!Je crois que votre serviteur est là..."Il fila au galop

Tornado:("Youpi...Encore de l'air!")

Forêt:André continuait seul...Garcia et ses hommes étaient rentrés en ville!Il fit avancer son cheval en gardant l'épée à la main...Zorro l'aperçut:("Le moment est venu..."):"Vous cherchez qq chose?".

André,furieux,manqua de se trahir:"Où est Os...Le Colonel?"

Zorro:"Il est vivant..."

André,tout comme Oscar la nuit précédente,chargea vers Zorro:"Et vous vous êtes mort!"Mais Zorro le désarma rapidement et le fit tomber:"MAINTENANT JEUNE IMBECILE TU VAS M'ECOUTER!".Il descendit de cheval...

* * *

**Chapitre 13:Le Retour en force de Monastorio et des retrouvailles touchantes!**

Monastorioavait pris sa décision:"Si jamais ce babouin de Garcia retrouve ce...Ce garçon manqué et son larbin menteur...Je ferai ce que veut Zorro...Je les réexpédie dans le premier navire pour la France à mes frais...Et que les Rois de France et d'Espagne aillent au diable...Je m'en fous!"

Garcia entra:"Mon Commandant,on a retrouvé aucune trace...Le senor Grandier continue seul..."

Monastorio:"Qu'il aille au diable...Un souci de moins...Vous pouvez disposer Sergent!"

* * *

FORET:André et Zorro venaient d'achever leur conversation...Même si bien sûr André ignorait qu'ils l'avaient déjà eu(en ce qui concerne le secret d'Oscar).Zorro l'avait bien observéSad"Il y a une telle souffrance dans ses yeux quand il en parle...").André repensa aussi à ce que Zorro lui avait dit:("Il est vrai qu'il ne s'en est jamais pris aux pauvres et que ces derniers l'admirent...")Mais sans pouvoir le dire une seule chose comptait:"Et pour...?"mais Zorro l'interrompit:"Elle va bien...Je vais vous mener auprès d'elle...".Il prit un bandeau:"Je regrette mais l'emplacement de cette caverne doit rester secret!".Zorro le fit ensuite monter en selle devant lui...Grotte:En les voyant revenir Oscar souriait...Tornado faisait la gueule:("Encore cette puanteur...Et deux cavaliers au lieu d'un!").Zorro descendit et la détacha...Il s'attendait à tout mais Oscar se releva avec difficulté et se précipita(AU DIABLE LE SOL ROCAILLEUX!)vers André.Zorro le fit descendre et ôta le é se précipita à son tour:"Oscar!".Ils restèrent ensuite un long moment enlacés en larmes sous le regard à la fois heureux et peiné de Zorro:("J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour vous pourrez enfin être heureux...Quitte à ce que je vienne m'expliquer en France avec ce bourricot de Général!")

* * *

LOS ANGELES:Monastorio prit une décision qui sembla lui convenir:("Je ne vois qu'un moyen pour être enfin tranquille...Quand ces 2 maudits Français reviendront...Je les tuerai!Ensuite...Accusons ce cher Zorro...Et alors peut-être m'enverra-t-on un vrai officier?").Il chargea ses pistolets tout en y réfléchissant:("Adieu ma belle...Quel gâchis...")

* * *

GROTTE:Oscar s'était rechaussée(Tornado était rassuré!)et André remercia de nouveau Zorro...Mais Zorro,lui,craignait la colère de Monastorio(André lui avait expliqué le"gag"de la baignoire(chap.7)même si Zorro avait déjà compris à cause des propos de Monastorio ivre(chap.8):"Il se mpoquera bien de ce que les autorités supérieures penseront...Je vais chercher tout ce qu'il faut et je vous mènerai en lieu sûr..."

1 H PLUS TARD:Il revint avec des vivres et de l'eau ainsi que...L'épée d'Oscar:"Vous en aurez besoin senorita".Bernardo avait amené 2 chevaux devant la sortie de la grotte et disparut rapidement...Zorro sortit avec Tornado qu'il tenait par la bride...Bernardo était aller se cacher..."Vous pouvez sortir!".Ils montèrent en selle,Zorro se tourna vers eux:"Monastorio doit fouiller les environs mais je connais un endroit sûr!En route amigos!".Qq heures plus tard ils arrivèrent dans une petite vallée entourée de hauts rochers où se trouvait une caverne qui,si elle n'égalait pas celle de Zorro,pouvait cependant être une bonne descendirent de les aida à cacher les sacs de vivres et les gourdes d'eau dans la caverne..."Si vous manquez d'eau il y a une rivière tout près...Attendez-moi ici,je reviendrai bientôt et nous trouverons un moyen de vous faire échapper à Monastorio...Je me charge de lui...Ne serait-ce que pour son...Manque de galanterie envers vous ma chère!".Oscar éclata de remonta en selle,les salua une dernière fois et disparut!

André:"Un homme extraordinaire...(Il nous en faudrait un comme lui en France!)"(HELAS POUR VOUS DEDE IL EXISTE...C'EST MASQUE NOIR!).Ils entrèrent dans a caverne...

Mais qq'un les avait vu:"Je crois que cela pourrait intéresser Monastorio...Je l'avais bien mis en garde contre ces 2 Français mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter...Peut-être changera-t-il d'avis?".L'inconnu retourna discrètement vers son cheval et prit la route de Los Angeles par un raccourci!

André songea alors à profiter de cet instant pour parler sérieusement à Oscar...

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Déclaration Impossible et Danger Proche**

_Entrée en scène d'un autre méchant du début de la série Disney!_

Oscar resta assise dans cette nouvelle caverne:("C'est déjà moins pénible que dans celle de Zorro...Mais pourquoi suis-je si troublée?").André restait dehors...Il avait l'air de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre...Sa conversatoin avec Zorro lui avait donné envie de se déclarer...Peut-être n'y aurait-il pas de meilleure occasion?

Pendant ce temps...LOS ANGELES:Le mystérieux espion arriva à la caseerne et s'adressa à la sentinelle:"Ouvrez,je dois parler au Commandant!".Garcia le reconnut:"Ah!C'est vous Licenciado Pina?"(PRONONCE"GNA").

pina:"Ravi de vous revoir Sergent!Monastorio est ici?J'ai à lui parler au plus vite!".Bustamento Pina était un soi-disant Magistrat,en fait un Avocat véreux conseiller de Monastorio prêt à le soutenir dans ses magouilles...Mais il était d'un genre très méfiant...Il avait assisté,caché dans les appartements de Monastorio depuis la fenêtre,à l'arrivée d'Oscar et André...Tandis qu'Oscar poursuivait Zorro au Rancho La Brea(chap.6)il avait eu une dispute avec Monastorio:"Ce Colonel vous causera plus de problèmes que Zorro!Méfiez-vous...".Monastorio,énervé par sa méfiance,lui conseilla d'aller se mettre au vert qq temps!

* * *

_(Explication:Le Licenciado PINA,interprèté par Than Wyenn,qu'on reverra aussi chez Disney bien plus tard dans"SPLASH"de Ron Howard,il est le Maître d'Hotel nerveux dans les cuisines lors du dîner du Président:"Le pain est dur comme de la pierre!",apparaît dans plusieurs épisodes et à chaque fois,avec raison,flaire les catastrophes mais Monastorio ne le croit pas!)_.

* * *

Monastorio,résigné à abattre Oscar,l'accueillit de façon glaciale:"J'espère pour vous que c'est important!"

Pina:"En effet!",il s'assit face au bureau.

Monastorio,énervé:"ALORS PARLEZ ET VITE!"

Pina:"Votre ami le colonel et son serviteur vous ont trahis..."

Monastorio:"Dites-moi tout et vite!"

* * *

CAVERNE ISOLEE:Oscar vit qu'André semblait nerveux...Elle se leva et alla à sa rencontre:"Quelque chose te tourmente?"...André hésita("Je crois que tu le sais...Mais il se peut que je me trompe!").Il mentit:"Je cherche un moyen d'expliquer à ton père...Que Zorro n'est pas un bandit...".Elle sembla déçue et dit juste:"Attendons déjà de rentrer en France..."("Je ne crois pas que Zorro soit ta VRAIE préoccupation!")

* * *

BUREAU DE MONASTORIO:Il venait de tout expliquer à Pina...La VRAIE identité d'Oscar le stupéfia("Une femme-soldat...Ce monde devient fou!").Monastorio voulutfoncer là-bas au plus vite avec ses hommes maismais réalisa que cela pourrait gâcher l'effet de surprise...Pina eut une idée:"Continuons à agir comme si de rien n'était...Tôt ou tatd l'un d'eux devra venir en ville acheter des provisions..."

Monastorio adorait l'idée:"Superbe!La faim fera sortir les loups du bois,et peut-être aussi...Le Renard!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

* * *

HCAIENDA DE LA VEGA:Diego avait fini de préparer d'autres provisions et s'apprêta à repartir...Mais il se doutait qu'on s'attendrait à voir Zorro...Il y alla donc...Lui-même si l'on peut dire("De toute façon je suis presque sûr qu'elle a déjà comprit!").Il sella Paseo,son alezan,et prit la direction de la cachette de ses amis!Il y arriva qq heures après,ayant emprunté divers arrêta son cheval et mit pied à terre:"Oscar!André!C'est moi Diego!".André sortit surpris:"Diego?!"

Diego:"Zorro m'a tout expliqué...Il se doutait que Monastorio l'attendrait alors il m'a demandé de vous apporter ces provisions supplémentaires...Il reviendra demain!".Oscar vint à sa rencontre:"Ravie de vous revoir Diego!"("Zorro nous mène ici et...C'est lui qui vient...")

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Piègés!**

Le soir était déjà tombé...Diego reparti, Oscar et André avaient dîné en silence...Ils décidèrent de dormir ensemble(ATTENTION J'AI BIEN DIT"DORMIR"!).André ne trouva pas le sommeil...Zorro n'avait pas mis de vin avec les provisions!Seul avec celle qu'il aimait depuis toujours sans pouvoir le dire...Il la regarda dormir et prit sa décision...("En partant maintenant je serai de retour avant l'aube...J'espère...Ils doivent avoir du vin à l'Auberge...J'ai peur de...NON!Pas ainsi...Il me faut un remontant!").Il se pencha et embrassa Oscar sur la joue...Ce qu'elle dit confirma son envie de cuite:"Monsieur...De Fersen..."

("Je te pardonne cette erreur...").Il prit son cheval et partit...

La nuit était calme à Los Angeles mais...Les sentinelles devant la caserne ne dormaient pas!Ludo et Reyes,de surveillance,l'avaient reconnu!

Ludo:"Oui,c'est bien le serviteur du Colonel!".André allait entrer dans l'Auberge quand ils le saisirent:"Bougez pas!".Il tenta d'en venir à bout en leur collant une dérouillée mais dans la bagarre le Caporal Reyes tira un coup de fusil en l'air:"Gardes!Alerte!".Monastorio sortit,l'épée à la main,en pyjama suivi de plusieurs hommes!André fut maîtrisé et jeté en cellule!Monastorio:"Beau travail soldats!Je saurai m'en souvenir!"Peu après il discuta dans son bureau avec Pina...Les soldats restaient devant l'entrée de la caserne pour pousser les curieux à rentrer chez eux...André,dans sa cellule,était rongé par le remord et la colère,contre Monastorio et contre lui-même...("Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide?").

* * *

BUREAU DE MONASTORIO:"D'après la description que vous avez fait du lieu,il me semble correspondre à la Passe du Diable...Il y a en effet une caverne assez imposante..."

Pina:"On pourrait envoyer des soldats pour la capturer..."

Monastorio:"Cette andouille de Garcia n'attraperait même pas une tortue!"

Pina:"Alors à quoi pensez-vous?"

Monastorio:"En partant maintenant je pourrais être là-bas un peu après l'aube,j'irai à la recherche de cette garce...Je me demadais si elle sait se servir d'une épée...Je vais le savoir..."

Pina:"Et pour ce jeune homme?"

Monastorio:"Vous le ferez pendre pour trahison après,une fois qu'il aura vu le cadavre de cette garce,si comme je le pense ils sont plus que de simples amis..."

Sur ces mots le Commandant s'habilla en toute hâte:"Faites seller mon cheval mais ne dites rien...Il faut qu'on pense que je vais juste en promenade!"

10 MINUTES PLUS TARD:Il quitta la caserne...Une fois hors de la ville il s'adressa à son cheval blanc:"En route César...Nous avons un dernier rendez-vous avec une traîtresse!".Il partit au galop...Bernardo,qui n'arrivait pas à dormir et voulait faire une promenade jusqu'en ville le vit:("Oh ho...Faut avertir Diego...ça ne me plaît pas!")

HACIENDA,CHAMBRE DE DIEGO:Il n'hésita pas une seconde:"J'ai peur d'avoir compris...Selle Tornado, vite!"

CAVERNE DU DIABLE:L'aube venait de se lever...Monastorio,résigné,prit sa décision:("Autant faire vite...Je n'ai encore jamais tué de femme!").Il descendit de son cheval:"Attends-moi ici...Je reviens...".Il prit son épée et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la caverne où il disqtingua alors une silhouette étendue sur le sol,dissimulée sous une couverture...

("Là voilà!Adieu ma belle...Tu n'aurais pas dû t'obstiner...")

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Duel entre Officiers**

** (Monastorio contre Oscar)**

Je m'inspire ici de l'avant-dernier épisode de ce cher Monastorio,"Un Escrimeur chançeux":il engage de nouveau(après"La situation se complique")Martinez,un tueur sosie de Zorro mais Diego fait croire au Commandant que Martinez l'a trahi et Monastorio vient à sa cachette pour le tuer...Reprise de la séquence pré-duel puis duel...ça va barder par St Georges!

Monastorio s'approcha et compta rapidement jusqu'à trois dans sa tête...Il planta alors un coup d'épée dans la couverture...Mais ne trouva qu'un mannequin improvisé avec une sorte de perruque..."QUOI?!"

PETIT RETOUR EN ARRIERE EXPLICATIF:Peu après le départ surprise d'André Oscar s'était levée et elle comprit:("Il a dût vouloir aller faire un tour...Je crois comprendre ce que tu voulais me dire...Il faudra en reparler quand tout sera fini...")Mais les heures passaient sans amener pour autant le retour d'André...Elle eut donc l'idée de faire ce mannequin!("Maintenant attendons...")

Oscar sortit de sa cachette épée à la main:"Vous me cherchiez Monastorio?"Il recula surpris mais déterminé.

Un peu à l'écart:Zorro et Bernardo venaient d'arriver mais décidèrent de pas intervenir...Ils étaient curieux de voir ce que cela donnerait...Zorro n'avait eu que très brièvement l'occasion de croiser le fer avec Oscar,il voulait y assister.

Monastorio l'observa sans rien dire...Inquiète elle lui demand:"Qu'avez-vous fait d'André?".Il répondit juste:"Tu le reverras une dernière fois avant de brûler en Enfer,garce!"

Le duel débuta et fut acharné...Oscar parut surprise car même si Monastorio était aussi arrogant que Girodelle lors de leur premier duel jadis il était aussi meilleur escrimeur!("Sur ce point je reconnais l'avoir sous-estimé!").Monastorio para plusieurs attaques d'Oscar,luttant avec rage!Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé...Même face à Zorro!("Tu mourras maudite!").Bernardo était inquiet,Zorro aussi:("Il n'accepte pas d'être humilié par une femme...Il me faut me tenir prêt!").

Oscar continua à lutter mais l'acharnement de Monastorio rendit les choses plus difficiles(et elle pensait avec inquiétude à André!)!Zorro prit son épée et sortit de sa se tourna vers Bernardo et chuchota"Je vais me rapprocher au cas où...Attends-moi ici...".Monastorio fit reculer Oscar jusqu'à un coin isolé où elle manqua de trébucher contre une pierre...Il pensa alors("Maintenant!")...Il tendit le bras et avec la lame de son épée il fit une entaille profonde aubras d'Oscar qui lâcha son épée dans un petit cri de douleur:"Aaah!"(ça arrive à Monastorio face à Martinez).Elle posa sa main gauche sur sa blessure...Monastorio posa la pointe son épée sur la poitrine d'Oscar:"Je pourrais vous tuer maintenant...Mais j'ai une autre idée...D'abord,vérifions une dernière chose...".Avec son épée il déchira la veste d'Oscar(étant donné qu'elle n'avait plus à se justifier elle n'avait pas remis son corset!)

Monastorio:"Quel dommage!Avoir la beauté d'une déesse et être aussi stupide!".Il s'apprêta à donner le coup-de-grâce..."Vous reverrez votre ami en Enfer!"

Oscar,furieuse et les larmes aux yeux demanda:"Que lui avez-vous fait?"

Monastorio jubilait:"Il est vrai que les condamnés à mort ont toujours droit à une dernière volonté alors soit!Il a eu la bêtise de venir à Los Angeles en pleine nuit et mes hommes l'ont surpris près de l'Auberge...Mais il n'a rien dit...Je vous ai trouvé disons,par chance...Pour moi!Il vous rejoindra tès vite!Et maintenant..."Ma Colonelle,adieu!"

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Zorro ramène un peu d'ordre dans tout ça et sauve**

** ses amis!**

Monastorio sentit alors la pointe d'une autre épée dans son dos..."Vous savez Commandant,on peut aussi être barbu et être encore plus stupide...Jetez votre épée!"...Mais au lieu de cela il se retourna furieux:"ZORRO!".Bien que venant d'achever un premier duel,un peu fatigué,il combattit de nouveau avec plaisir:"Vos mourrez le premier finalement!"Oscar les observa inquiète...A tort car visiblement Zorro semblait s'amuser...Après un petit sourire il traça un superbe Z sur la veste de Monastorio:"Et j'ai un autre tour pour vous!"Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser...Monastorio subit le mêm sort qu'Oscar...Zorro lui fit une entaille au bras droit!:"Aaah!Maudit!"

Zorro:"Je savais déjà que vous n'étiez pas très galant avec les demoiselles mais vous vous surpassez!".Il l'assoma avec la garde de son épée et alla vers Oscar...l fit un pansement improvisé avec un morceau de la veste déchirée par Monastorio:"ça ne saigne pas trop..Pas de risque d'infection..."

Oscar:"Merci...Vous m'avez sauvé,vous êtes vraiment un héros!"

Zorro:"Bon,maintenat il fautsauver André et je crois savoir comment...Mais d'abord...Avec mes excuses..."Il ôta sa cape et la posa sur les épaules d'Oscar:"Pour cacher votre...Disons...Vraie identité!"Elle rougit...

Monastorio revint à lui...Zorro avait tout de même soigné sa blessure:"Parlons sérieusement...Vous allez nous raccompagner à Los Angeles et ordonner qu'on libère André...Ou je vous perce comme la baudruche que vous êtes!"

Monastorio:"Vous gagnez cette fois encore Zorro...Mais vous paierez...Vous et cette..."

Zorro:"Pas de gros mots ou je me fâche!"Ils retournèrent vers leurs chevaux...Oscar avait récupéré le sien et remit son corset,elle rendit sa cape à Zorro!(Bernardo,comme d'hab,avait filé en douce par un autre chemin...)

Un peu plus tard ils arrivèrent à Los se trouvait en tête du petit groupe:"Ouvrez les portes!".Le Licenciado Pina se tenait devant la prison,les soldats ne savaient que faire...

Zorro:"Jetez vos armes!Libérez le senor Grandier!"

Garcia était perplexe:"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait mon Commandant?"

Monastorio,furieux:"Fais ce qu'il te dit imbécile,fais ce qu'il te dit!"

Garcia n'eut d'autre solution et ouvrit donc la é sortit,à la fois heureux et gêné.Il prit un s'adressa à Monastorio:"Maintenant,à votre tour:descendez et rentrez là-dedans!Vous aussi Pina...Oui,je pense que vous saviez pour la caverne n'est-ce pas?Les avocats ont pour habitude fourrer leur nez partout...Allez!".Pina rentra à son fit avancer Tornado vers Garcia:"Sergent,fermez la cellule à clé jetez-la ensuite le plus loin possible!"

Garcia:"MAIS JE..."

Zorro le menaça de son épée:"Sergent!"Il le fit et balança donc la clé,pas très loin mais hors de portée de Monastorio...Zorro s'adressa à la foule de curieux hilares:"Amigos!Le Colonel n'était pas votre ennemi mais il était mal renseigné sur moi!Sachez-le,il ne faut jamais juger sur un coup de tête!Adios!"Ils partierent au galop sous les acclamations:"VIVA ZORRO!VIVA OSCAR!"HOURRA!"...Quant à Monastorio:"A vos chevaux imbéciles,rattrapez-les!Sors-moi de là espèce d'idiot!"

Garcia:"Mais mon Commandant...Je trouve plus où j'ai fait tomber les clés...Caporal Reyes,aidez-moi à chercher!"Les soldats partirent au galop tandis que Monastorio était à la limite de la crise de nerfs:"Je déteste cette ville!Je hais Zorro et maintenant...JE HAIS LES BLONDES A PARTIR DE CE JOUR!Dieu fasse au moins que je ne la revois jamais...Pauvre France...Mais vous allez la trouver cette foutue clé?!".Garcia et Reyes continuèrent à fouiller le tas de foin des écuries...

Garcia:"Bah heu...On essaye mon Commandant...(Pourquoi y déteste les Blondes?)"

* * *

**Chapitre 18:Le Temps des Adieux et Confidences par**

** Lettres**

Petite explication:je me suis inspiré ici,encore une fois,d'un autre Zorro:celui de la série des années 90 avec Duncan Regehr(Zorro)(épisode"Qui est Zorro?").Clin-d'oeil explicite:Zorro est doublé en français dans cette série par Patrick Laval,voix française régulière...Du Comte de MERCY dans Lady Oscar..MDR!

Zorro et ses amis avaient réussi à échapper facilement aux ruminait sa rage dans son bureau...Pina se retint de faire une remarque quelconque...("Je l'avais pourtant prévenu mais il ne veut jamais m'écouter...")Monastorio marmonnait:"Des peones qui se foutent de moi une fois de plus...Une escrimeuse blonde,Zorro...J'en ai marre!"Garcia et Reyes avaient filé se réfugier à l'Auberge:le senor Pacheco ayant tellement rigolé en voyant Monastorio en cellule offrit une tournée générale...Il en oublia même l'ardoise de Garcia!Celui-ci,sans pour autant en être rassuré fut heureux...("AUTANT EN PROFITER PUISQUE çA VA ENCORE ÊTRE DE MA FAUTE!Mia pourquoi le Commandant y parle encore d'une Blonde?")(OSCAR...TU PEUX ÊTRE RASSUREE...Y EN A AU MOINS 2 QUI RESTERONT DANS L'IGNORANCE!)

Zorro ramena Oscar et André à l'Hacienda de la Vega:"Don Diego et son père vous cacheront ici qq temps,je reviendrai dès que tout se sera calmé et je trouverai le moyen de vous faire rentrer en France!"Il repartit tandis que Bernardo vint à leur rencontre pour mener les chevaux aux é Alejandro les que Zorro rejoignait sa cachette Oscar et André racontèrent toute leur histoire à ce pauvre Don Alejandro:("Père risque d'être surpris!").Un peu plus tard,redevenu lui-même il descendit l'escalier et se rendit au et André étaient dans la bibliothèqueDiego fit face à la stupéfaction de son père et sa compassion pour Oscar:"Pauvre femme...Ce général est encore plus insensé que Monastorio!"

Diego:("Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord!")(IL NE CONNAIT PAS ENCORE LE SECRET DE SON FILS)

BIBLIOTHEQUE:Oscar finissait de rédiger une lettre mais ne voulut rien dire à André...Elle manqua de papier et en chercha sur une étagère...Mais,sans le savoir,elle activa la porte secrète...André fut étonné,pas Oscar..."Je crois avoir compris!".Ils entrèrent dans le passage mais il faisait trop sombre...Bernardo,qui venait de s'occuper de Tornado remontait et les vit...Il eut juste le temps de se cacher...Mais ils ressortirent de peur d'être enfermés et décidèrent de ne rien dire...

CHAMBRE DE DIEGO:Bernardo lui expliqua tout par gestes..."C'est ce que je craignais..."Mais il pensa que malgré tout ils ne diraient rien...Et il avait raison!Oscar et André tinrent parole...Elle finissait de rédiger cette mystérieuse lettre..."C'est pour un ami commun!".Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que le-dit"ami"terminait lui aussi la sienne("Je ne sais si cela servira mais...Ne les laissons pas gâcher leur chance!")2 jours plus tard Don Alejandro leur annonça qu'un navire à destination de la France devait bientôt partir de Buenaventura,village portuaire peu surveillé par l'armée...Diego offrit 2 de ses anciens costumes Oscar et André qui cachèrent leurs vêtements habituels dans leurs sacoches...

2 JOURS APRES:Le départ était venu...Oscar et André avec les habits de Diego étaient mé remercièrent Don Alejandro pour son aide et son hospitalité.

D.A.:"ça a été un plaisir de vous connaître et je vous souhaite un bon retour dans votre pays!".Elle embrassa Don Alejandro sur la joue:"Merci".Elle se tourna vers Diego:"Merci à vous aussi pour tout,nous ne vous oublierons jamais mon ami!".Elle fit aussi la bise à Diego puis André lui serra la main:"Adios amigo!".Ils partirent dans la calèche conduite par Bernardo.

Don Alejandro,ronique,à Diego:"C'est une femme comme ça qu'il te faudrait!".Diego ne dit rien...Don Alejandro repartit pour Los Angeles s'assurer que Monastorio renonçait à les poursuivre,Diego fonça dans sa chambre:("Je pense pouvoir les rattraper assez vite")IL sella Tornado et fila:"Allons dire au revoir à nos amis!".Il les rejoignit en effet assez vite...Oscar le vit au loin:"Regarde,c'est Zorro!"

Il galopa vers arrêta la calèche.

Zorro:"J'ai appris que vous repartiez chez vous...Je vous souhaite bon voyage!".Il tendit la lettre à Oscar,amusée:"Je voulais vous remettre ceci en souvenir senorita mais ne la lisez aps avant d'avoir quittée notre Californie..."Voyant l'embarras d'André:"Rien d'inquiètant senor je vous rassure!".Oscar la prit en souriant et lui tendit la sienne:"J'allais dire de même!".Zorro posa alors une toute dernière question

"Senorita,vous avez oubliée de me dire une chose: qui se cache derrière ce masque?".Bernardo eut du mal à dissimuler son tracas...

Oscar:"Voyons senor...C'était évident,c'est...Zorro!"

Voyant son air perplexe elle ajouta avec un clin-d'oeil:"C'est un ami...Et il est inutile de dévoiler son identité!"Zorro les salua et ils reprirent leur route...("Merci Oscar,jusqu'au bout nous aurons respecté nos secrets...Soyez heureux mes amis,vous le méritez!")Il rentra à la grotte et lut la lettre:"Cher Zorro...Quand vous lirez ceci André et moi serons de retour vers notre pays...Je tenais cependant à vous remercier de nouveau de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous...Vous êtes un héros et non un bandit...Ne craignez rien pour moi je saurais trouver une explication pour cet échec...Je vous souhaite bon courage dans la porsuite de votre combat et j'espère que vous viendrez un jour nous rendre visite à Versailles...DON DIEGO DE LA VEGA...Rassurez-vous!Vous avez respecté mon secret,je ferai de même pour le vôtre(même si je vous en veux encore un peu pour ce bain nocturne au Rancho La Brea...Dommage que vous ayiez raté la surprise de Monastorio en voyant ma vraie nature!)AMITIES...OSCAR FRANCOIS DE JARJAYES"

("Une femme extraordinaire...Soyez heureux amigos...")

3 JOURS PLUS TARD...A BORD DU"SAN PEDRO"

Oscar était heureuse à l'idée de revoir bientôt la prit la lettre de Zorro:"Ma chère amie...J'ai longtemps hésité avant d'écrire ceci...Je vous remercie de votre confiance et je ne peux qu'espèrer que vous ne garderez pas de trop mauvais souvenirs de mon pays...Et que la blessure que Monastorio vous a fait fait ne laissera pas de marque...Mais j'espère surtout que vous ne continuerez pas à nier ce que vous êtes...Une vous le redis:ne gâchez pas une telle beauté derrière un uniforme!Il y a qq'un très proche de vous qui pense tout comme moi et qui vous aime...Il n'ose pas vous le dire alors je parle pour lui...Je pense que vous avez compris...certains secrets sont lourds à porter...Je le sais...Vivez un peu pour vous..Et pour cet homme...Peut-être vous le dira-t-il bientôt...En souvenir de notre amitié et en attendant de vous voir peut-être en France,pensez-y!Amicalement...ZORRO"

Elle reposa la lettre("Je crois comprendre ce que vous voulez dire Don Diego...Il est vrai que certains secrets sont lourds à porter...Quant à cet homme...Je sais bien que vous ne parlez pas de Monsieur de Fersen...Mais ceci est complexe...Pourtant...Je ne sais si...Peut-être lui le dira-t-il un de ces jours...Et je crois que je...Non!C'est ridicule...Pas lui et moi!Qui sait?Bientôt peut-être...")Elle rangea la lettre,prit du papier et une plume et commença à rédiger son rapport sur son séjour en Californie...Décidant d'office de réhabiliter Zorro et prouver que le seul vrai criminel de Los Angeles se nommait en fait...Monastorio!

André n'avait pas pu lire la lettre de Zorro mais comprit en voyant Oscar plongée dans sa rédaction qu'il avait dû en parler...("Merci Diego...J'espère qu'elle comprendra!"**)**


	8. Epilogue triste

**EPILOGUE TRISTE : ADIOS AMIGOS!**

HACIENDA DE LA VEGA AOÛT 1789:L'été demeurait paisible et bien ensoleillé mais ne provoquait auncune sécheresse comme les Rancheros le Diego était assis dans le en feuilletant son recueil de poésie il repensait à tous ces événements survenus jadis:l'arrestation de Monastorio et de Pina(La Chute de Monastorio)puis tous ces dangers face à la conspiration de José Sebastian Varga dit"l'Aigle",qui rêvait de devenir"Souverain de toute la Californie"...(Reste de la première saison jusqu'au dernier épisode"Le Jour de la Décision")(Varga fut tué par un de ses amis qu'il avait laissé se faire tuer par les Rancheros alors qu'il fuyait Zorro).Bernardo apporta le courrier...Diego espèrait recevoir une lettre de sa bien-aimée,enfin...Celle de Zorro!Après la mort de Varga au cours d'un voyage à Monterey il avait trouvé l'amour auprès d'Anna Maria Verdugo,fille du meilleur ami de son père...(Saison 2 début)...Rien mais une lettre attira son attention:"Paco Gomez?!Ah oui;il est retourné à Paris pour affaires...Il paraît que la situation devient délicate en France...rVoyons cela!".Il lut rapidement et amusé le début:("Il y a donc un autre Zorro en France...Ce"Masque Noir a bon goût...Ha!Ha!Ha!")mais il cessa de rire ensuite...Il finit de lire en silence,se leva et et laissa tomber la lettre...Il avança d'un air accablé,ne sachant que dire...Il observa le ciel...Bernardo vit des larmes couler sur ses joues...("Mauvaises nouvelles?").Il lut la lettre:"Le plus terrible est cependant arrivé le 14 Juillet dernier...Le peuple de Paris s'est révolté et a prit la Bastille...Mais le plus stupéfiant est que certains émeutiers furent menés par...UNE FEMME...Oui!Chers Diego et Alejandro,vous souvenez-vous de cet officier venu il y a qq années en Californie pour capturer Zorro,le Colonel Oscar de Jarjayes?Eh bien c'était en fait une femme!Elle a été tuée lors de l'attaque,morte des suites de ses blessures en murmurant"André...Attends-moi mon amour..."On a apprit qu'il s'agissait d'André Grandier abattu la veille...La situation ne s'est pas arrangée depuis et je vais bientôt rentrer en Californie...Une femme,Seigneur!Ce monde est-il devenu fou?PACO GOMEZ"

Bernardo pleura aussi...Diego:("Elle a dû suivre mon conseil mais trop tard...Mes amis je prierai pour que vous soyez plus heureux que vous ne l'avez été ici-bas...Que vous est-il arrivé?Peut-être Paco en dira-t-il plus à son retour?").Il essuya ses larmes et alla remettre la lettre à Don Alejandro...Tout aussi peiné:"Si ce Général de Jarjayes vient un jour en Californie il sera bien reçu!Briser ainsi le bonheur de son enfant!"

Diego:("C'est cela...Elle a dû suivre mon conseil et fuir avec André..Et ce"Masque Noir"les a menés à leur perte...Si il vient un jour ici et si c'est vrai...Il aura affaire au SEUL VERITABLE ZORRO!").Le destin tragique de ses amis lui rappela combien il est stupide de nier ses sentiments quand on risque de perdre celle qu'on aime...Il repensa à Anna Maria et sa décision imposée par Don Alejandro(AMNISTIE POUR ZORRO):il avait une chance d'être heureux mais choisit de garder son masque...

FLASHBACK: Anna Maria:"Vous voulez donc rester un hors-la-loi?"

Zorro:"Il le faut...Je ne peux pas trahir tout un peuple qui a besoin de moi..."

AM:"Verrais-je un jour votre visage?"

Z:"Pour le moment ne pensez qu'à vous...Oubliez-moi!"Voyant Garcia arriver pour la prime il la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras:"Adios Anna-Maria...A bientôt mon amour...".Fantôme son cheval blanc fila au galop...Il vivait depuis dans une petite vallée proche de celle de Tornado...Diego ne voulait pas comettre la même erreur...Sacrifier son amour pour un secret...

15 jours plus tard Gomez était rentré et raconta tout ce qu'il savait:la colère du peuple,Masque Noir,le sacrifice d'Oscar...On savait peu de choses sur elle et André...Diego comprit quand Gomez évoqua ce qu'on appelait leur"fuite d'une nuit"("Ils auront été heureux au moins une fois...")

Le lendemain il prit sa décision...Il alla voir son père...

"Oui Diego,moi non plus je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi...Oscar et André ont sacrifié leur amour...Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de même!"

Il poursuivit:"Va retrouver Anna Maria et dis-lui qui tu es...Elle sera aussi fière de toi que moi...File!On se débrouillera sans Zorro!"

Diego:"Merci père!".Il se précipita dans sa chambre et fit sa sacoche de selle,prenant le costume de Zorro et montant Fantôme...Il prit la piste du Camino Real...Il s'arrêat et cueillit une rose sauvage au bord de la route...("Dommage que vous n'ayez pu voir cela mes amis...")Alors que le soleil se couchait il crut revoir revoir une dernière fois le visage d'Oscar à l'horizon et réentendre sa voix:"Soyez heureux Diego..."puis revoir André...Diego atteignit Monterey qq jours plus tard...Il décida d'attendre encore un jour avant d'aller voir Anna Maria,le temps pour lui et Fantôme de se reposer un peu...Seul dans sa chambre à l'Auberge de Monterey il observa 2 choses dans ses mains:son masque et cette rose:("L'un et l'autre peuvent être liés...")Il se rendit chez Anna Maria le lendemain matin:("Portez-moi chance Oscar...")

** FIN**


	9. Epilogue heureux : multiples parties

**EPILOGUE HEUREUX**

** Chapitre 20 : De la Vega-Grandier : une grande amitié**

Versailles : Plusieus mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur retour..."Grand-mère fut agacée par le"cadeau"de Zorro,le z était difficile à raccomoder..("Si y vient ici ce saliguaud y tatera d'ma louche...Regarez ce qu'il a fait à l'uniforme de ma p'tite Oscar!")Mais celle-ci insista pour le garder car ce symbole de justice lui rappelait qu'il avait raison("Ne cachez pas une telle beauté derrière un uniforme!")

André,profitant de l'absence d'Oscar avait pris la lettre("Je comprends pourquoi tu sembles distante mais je saurai attendre...")...Le rapport d'Oscar dénonçant Monastorio et Pina si il n'avait choqué ni Louis XVI(trop occupé à faire mumuse dans sa forge!)ni Marie-Antoinette(elle pensa même que Zorro était en fait...Fersen,ce qui justifierait sa longue absence...)...Rendit le Général assista de nouveau à la colère de ce vieux salopard égoiste:"Comment oses-tu écrire de telles calomnies?Es-tu devenue folle ma fille?",ce qui inquièta encore plus André("Pour qu'il dise ça au lieu de"Mon fils"...")

Oscar:"Je ne fais que dire la vérité.J'ai rencontré Zorro plusieurs fois et...".Le Général lui assèna un coup de poing au visage:"Tu complotais avec un bandit masqué?Misérable..."Elle s'écroula sur le sol...André voulut lui rendre le coup mais GM s'interposa:"Non ce serait encore pire pour elle après..."

André("D'accord mais c'est la dernière fois espèce de salopard...Recommence et je te tue!")

Rosalie aida Oscar à se relever et elles sortirent...André:"Je confirme...Si vous voulez cogner je suis à votre disposition!"

Général:"Fous le camp!"il s'assit ensuite à son bureau:("Qu'ai-je fait?Ma petite fille...Pardon...Pourquoi soutiens-tu ce brigand?").Il fut encore plus inquiet:le Vice-Roi d'Espagne était parti en Californie suite aux rapports sur Monastorio("La Chute de Monastorio")

* * *

15 JOURS PLUS TARD:La nouvelle arriva au Château,Monastorio et Pina avaient été arrêtés pour tyrannie et corruption pour être jugés à Monterey("Voilà donc la conséquence des mensonges d'Oscar!")Heureusement elle était sortie faire une promenade à cheval avec André...Elle ne pensait plus à Fersen...Elle avait peur de son père et de la situation...Le peuple était furieux...Marie-Antoinette,toujours sous l'influence de Mme De Polignac( accumulait les excès...Persuadée que Fersen(ALIAS ZORRO!)ne reviendrait pas!Un autre Zorro apparut:Masque Noir!André craignait qu'il ne soit plus dangereux que le vrai("Don Diego portera plainte pour imposture si il l'apprend!")Elle repensait aux paroles de Zorro(lettre):"Qq'un proche de vous vous aime..."Elle s'était fait une raison("Fersen n'aimera toujours qu'une femme...La Reine,et maintenat qu'elle le prend pour Zorro...")Elle repensa(Une Blonde qui réfléchit,sauve qui peut!)à tout ce qui était arrivé dans sa vie avant Zorro:à qui avait-elle pensé avant d'affronter ce connard de Duc ou quand elle était grièvement blessée après avoir sauvée cette gourde de Marie-Antoinette avec son cheval emballé?(souvenirs d'enfance)...A André!Pas à Krisprolls!Il fallait lui dire(LE GENERAL VA FAIRE UN ARRET CARDIAQUE!)...Elle alla donc vers son seul vrai dirent en même temps"Faut qu'j'te dise qq chose!" et éclatèrent de rire

André("C'est bon de te voir ainsi...Mais penses-tu la même chose que moi?")

O:"Tu vas sans doute me trouver folle mais..."

A.:"Je n'ai même jamais osé penser cela..."(On coupe pas la parole à une dame!Même Garcia ne le fait pas!)

O.:"J'ai cru...Et d'une certaine façon c'était vrai...Aimer Mr de Fersen mais..."

A.:"Ah!T'es amoureuse de Girodelle!Au moins une bonne nouvelle pour ton pauv'père!"

O. furax,en larmes:"MAIS NON IMBECILE!C'EST TOI QUE J'AIME!"("J'ai réussi à le dire mais t'as triché espèce de...Garcia!")(PARDON SERGENT!)Il éclata de rire devant son embarras et s'approcha d'elle:"Si tu savais...Depuis le temps que j'attendais cela...Moi aussi je t'aime depuis notre enfance...Je voulais te le dire depuis ma conversation avec Zorro...Cher Zorro...Diego...Faudra penser à l'inviter au mariage..."

O.(sourire de fille coconne et larmes):"Quel mariage?"

A.,à genoux:"Mon amour...Comme j'ai tendance à avoir des crampes après une longue chevauchée dans cette position je serai bref:Oscar,veux-tu m'épouser?"

Oscar,à genou:"OUI!".Ils relevèrent et s'embrassèrent("Faudra absolument inviter Diego,Don Alejandro et Bernardo")...Mais restait un dernier obstacle de taille:LE GENERAL!Ils restèrent assis sur l'herbe un long moment main dans la main("Maintenant je ne laisserai plus perdonne te faire e mal..."Beau-Papa"...Gare à vous!")

"Beau-Papa"justement relisait furieux le rapport sur l'arrestation de Monastorio("Un commandant et un magistrat destitués,un simple sregent nommé commandant par intérim!Fille d'andouille!Qu'est-ce qu'j'dis moi?")

GM:"Voyons Général,calmez-vous...Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ça vous détendrait..."

Général furax:"ALORS VOUS LA VIEILLE...FAITES-MOI UNE FAVEUR...FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX!DEHORS!"

GM:("ça je ne l'oublierai pas vieil égoisite!")

Oscar et André prirent le chemin du retour prêts à faire face...GARE AU GENERAL!

* * *

**EPILOGUE HEUREUX ET DROLE : GARE AU GENERAL!**

Oscar et André ramenèrent leurs chevaux aux écuries et décidèrent d'affronter le"Monstre"...

André,la prenant par la main:"Allons-y,il ne te frappera plus...Si il essaye je l'assomme!"

GM horrifiée:Je vous en prie mes enfants faites attention il est devenu fou!"

"Beau-Papa":"VOUS J'VOUS EMMERDE!OSCAR!VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE FILLE INDIGNE!çA VA CHIER!"

Ils entrèrent:"Tu as provoquée la destitution de Monastorio,c'est un simple sergent nommé Garcia qui est commandant et Zorro court toujours...Qu'as-tu fait?"

A.:"Au moins Diego sera tranquille...")(oui,avant l'Aigle!)(Jose Sebastian VARGA grand méchant du reste de la première saison)

O.:"Je maintiens que Zorro n'est pas un criminel mais..."

Général:"Silence insolente!"Il tira son épée mais André s'interposa et la lui arracha des mains:"ça suffit!Avant que vous ne nous interrompiez...Oscar et moi allons nous marier,elle m'aime autant que je l'aime,vous ne pouvez continuer à décider pour les autres!"

Général,horrifié:"Quoi?"Oscar amusée("On dirait Monastorio découvrant ma vraie nature!")

GM:"Bravo mes enfants!"

Général:"Je..."

GM:"Ah vous taisez-vous où vous taterez de la louche de la"vieille"!"

Général:"Je me doutais que cela arriverait,après tout...Tu es brave et courageux André...Et toi Oscar,si c'est ce que tu veux..."

O.:"Merci père!"Le"molosse"avait été dressé!

Restait à trouver le moyen de lui faire quitter l'armée et où célébrer le mariage...

Qq jours plus tard elle eut une entrevue privée avec Marie-Antoinette et lui avoua tout!

MA:("Elle est un merveilleux exemple de notre lutte contre la misogynie,je vous pardonne ma chère Oscar!"):"Avertissez-moi quand vous aurez fixé la date et le lieu de votre mariage mon amie..."

O.:"Je vous le promets!"Il fut finalement décidé que celui-ci soit célébré en Californie...On chercha alors un navireMaire-Antoinette décida de partir,n'écoutant plus Madame de Polignac...Louis XVI refusa d'y aller prétextant qu'il avait le mal de mer...Un navire quitta le Havre à destination de Monterey qq semaines plus tard...Le voyage se déroula sans incident,en dehors de Rosalie terrorisée("Je ne sais pas nager!J'ai mal au coeur...Mon Dieu!Il paraît qu'y a des Indiens Apaches en Californie...")

Los Angeles se remettait à peine de la pagaille causée par la tentative de prise du pouvoir de José Sebastian Varga dit"l'Aigle"...

Oscar se comportait et s'habillait désormais en dame...André:Tu es plus belle que jamais ma Oscar!"...Ils pensaient à la surprise que provoquerait leur retour...

LOS ANGELES,une semaine plus tard:La vie avait repris son cours...On tenta d'oublier Varga enterré depuis...Les derniers bandits avaient été transférés à la prison de San Diego,Garcia était toujours 2 diligences transportant Oscar et les siens arrivè était méfiant(certains des hommes de Varga s'étaient jadis présentés comme marchands):"Les passagers devront présenter leurs papiers d'identité!"

André sortit:"Ravi de vous revoir Sergent!Vous vous souvenez de moi?"

Garcia,heureux:"Senor Grandier!Vous revenez pour Zorro?"

A.:"Non sergent,pour raisons personnelles...Viens ma chérie!"

G.(perplexe):"Senorita,je suis le srgent Mauricio Demetrio Lopez Garcia!""

O.:"Vous ne me reconnaissez pas sergent?"

G.:"Je ne pense pas que j'oublierais une si charmante demoiselle..."

O.:"Nous avions un ami commun...Zorro!"

G.:"MON COLONEL?"

O.:"Oui...Mais appelez-moi Oscar,je ne suis plus qu'une femme!"

G.:"C'était vous la"blonde"dont parlait Mon...?"

Le Général et les autres descendirent.Général:"Je suis le seul fautif sergent!Général François-Régnier de JARJAYES!"

Garcia le salua:"M...Mon général!"

Régnier:"Allons mon ami...Ici je ne suis que le père de la mariée!"

Garcia("Alors...Le colonel était une femme...")

Le Général poursuivit les présentations:"Je vous présente mon épouse,notre chère Grand-Mère,Rosalie de Lamorlière et...Mais restez discret je vous prie...Marie-Antoinette"

Garcia:"La Reine de F...Ma...Majesté!"

Oscar,surprise:("il n'est pas ignare pour tout!")

MA:"Ne vous inclinez pas devant moi sergent,ici je ne suis qu'une invitée au mariage de mes amis..."

Garcia:"Ah tant mieux...Heu..."

* * *

Bernardo:("qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?")Il alla chercher Diego chez le sellier pour une ré vinrent à la rencontre de tout ce petit monde..."Buenos dias sergent!Nous avons de nouveaux venus?"

Oscar et André se retournèrent:André:"Don Diego!"

Oscar:"Heureuse de vous revoir!"

Diego,étonné:"Oscar?"("Vous avez donc suivi mes conseils!")

Garcia"Don Diego!ça va Bernardo?Vous vous souvenez donc du senor Grandier et du...Enfin..."

Diego:"Bien sûr Sergent!Permettez-moi de me présenter,je suis Diego de la Vega."Le Général refit les présentations...Garcia faillit vendre la mèche,mais Diego l'interrompit:"Senora,j'ai comprit...Bienvenue en Californie!"

Diego les invita ensuite à boir un verre à l'Auberge pour se remettre des fatigues du voyage:"Vous aussi bien sûr Sergent!"

Garcia:"Merci Don Diego,avec joie!".Rosalie parut gênée("J'espère qu'ils ont des jus de fruits,je ne bois pas d'alcool moi!").Diego n'en revenait pas:("La baignade au Rancho La Brea et ma lettre auront été très utiles finalement!")

* * *

**EPILOGUE VERSION HEUREUSE SUITE 2**

AUBERGE DE LOS ANGELES:Le Général et les autres semblaient apprécier l'ambiance joyeuse de ce lieu...Marie-Antoinette,toujours dans son quiproquo,fut juste étonnée par l'affiche offrant une prime pour Zorro("Mon cher Axel de Fersen,comment peut-on vous prendre pour un bandit?")Garcia la rassura:"Ne vous en faites pas senora,personne n'aura jamais Zorro...Et de toute façon c'est un ami...Il nous a sauvé des pillards de Varga il y apeu de temps("Le Jour de la Décision")...Je ne serais pas à vos côtés autrement!"

Oscar,ennuyéeSad"Elle risque d'être déçue...")

Rosalie,rassuréeSad"Ils ont de bons jus de fruits ici!")

Diego se leva:"Si vous permettez à un simple caballero...Je porte un toast à votre bonheur mes amis...Ainsi qu'au Général et à ces dames!".Ils se levèrent,Oscar ajouta:"A la santé de Zorro!"Diego ne comprit pas l'enthousiasme de Marie-Antoinette à cet instanat mais qu'importe!

Peu après ils se rendirent à l'Hacienda:Don Alejandro ravi de revoir Oscar et André fut aussi étonné de voir combien elle avait changée...

Il fut donc décidé que le mariage serait célébré à la Mission San Felipe,sachant qu'Oscar et André étaient des amis de Zorro accepta avec avait jadis sauvé ses ouvriers Indiens de la colère de Monastorio(Drame au Monastère San Gabriel").Diego fut choisi comme témoin d'André.

Los d'une balade à cheval avec Diego il lui expliqua l'enthousiasme de :"Je comprends...Navré pour elle mais il n'y a qu'un seul Zorro...Enfin,Bernardo a aussi porté ce costume occasionellemnt mais je doute qu'il ressemble à ce Fersen...".André lui parla ensuite de"Masque Noir"et de ses craintes les poussant à célébrer le mariage en Californie..."Un Zorro moins sympathique que l'original donc..Je comprends!"

Le lendemain tout le monde retourna à Los Angeles pour divers achats pour les derniers péparatifs du Jour M...Le Général alla voir Garcia avec Diego...Inquiet en voyant les soldats à l'exercice dans la cour:("Seigneur...Tu parles d'une armée...Heureusement que Zorro n'est pas un bandit!")

Garcia(il ne les a pas vu):"Caporal Reyes!Marchez au pas,vous n'êtes pas dans le rythme!"

Général:("Alors c'est cet imbécile qui a coupé la corde?!")Il avait accepté d'entendre le récit de sa fille et de son futur gendre!

Garcia,les voyant:"Ah!Don Diego,Général!Veuillez m'excuser je ne vous avait pas vu,que puis-je pour vous?"

Diego:"Oh rien sergent,nous venions vous inviter au mariage d'Oscar et André dans une semaine à la Mission San Gabriel"

Garcia,au garde-à-vous:"J'en serai honoré mon général!"

Général:"Allons Sergent,inutile de se formaliser,vous n'êtes pas sous mes ordres(Heureusement d'ailleurs!)"

* * *

MISSION SAN GABRIEL UNE SEMAINE APRES:Le soleil brillait ce matin-là.Garcia était vêtu de son uniforme de Commandant("Une femme-officier,c'est fou ha!ha!")Rosalie était demoiselle d'honneur...Diego et Bernardo étaient auprès d'André:"Alors amigo?Pas trop nerveux?"

André:"Un peu mais notre rêve va enfin se réaliser!"Ils entrè était ravi de pouvoir revenir dans cette Mission autrement que sous l'apparence de Zorro ou porteur de mauvaises nouvelles!"Grand-mère"ne retenait plus ses larmes de joie:("Etd'abord je pluer si je veux...Pour une fois que je suis heureuse...Merci Seigneur et merci Zorro!")On attauqa l'hymne à l'rgue et la mariée apparut au bras de son général de père qui se racheta ainsi!

Padre:Oscar Françoise(modif'utile)de Jarjayes,acceptes-tu de prendre cet homme pour légitime époux,de l'aimer et lui rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?"

O.:"OUI"

Padre:"André Robert Grandier,acceptes-tu de prendre cette femme pour épouse,de l'aimer et lui rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la Mort vous sépare?"

A.:"OUI"

Padre:"Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés,selon la volonté de notre Seigneur, je vous déclare Mari et Femme...Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!"...Ce baiser tant attendu fut salué par de nombreux applaudissements!"GM"et Rosalie pleuraient de joie!Même Mari-Antoinette y ajouta sa petite larme:("Au moins un mariage heureux!")Il manquait qq'un dans l'assemblée...Diego espèrait que cette absence ne se remarquerait pas trop...Les mariés sortirent sous les acclamtions et on vit soudain apparaître au loin une silhouette familière...Garcia le vit mais ne tenta rien pour ne pas gâcher cet instant heureux:"ZORRO!"...Cétait bien lui,ou presque!Diego et Don Alejandro l'aperçurent!

Don Alejandro:("Le pauvre risque d'être en retard à la fête!")...Marie-Antoinette s'élança à sa rencontre mais"Zorro"jeta un bouquet de roses rouges et disparut aussitôt au galop!Elle prit le bouquet et lut le message:"Sincères félicitations mes amis,désolé de ne pouvoir participer à la fête...Ps:senora"Reina"...Je sais ce que vous croyez mais je ne suis pas l'homme de vos pensées!Je ne suis que...ZORRO".Elle comprit,soulagée("Alors je vous reverrai bientôt mon cher Fersen...Pardon senor Zorro!")"Zorro"disparut dans les bois proches et ôta son masque avec un sourire joyeux...Bernardo!("ça me rappelle quand j'ai sauvé Diego de Monastorio!"(La Chute de Monastorio).André comprit:("Bien joué Diego...Et bravo à votre sosie!")...Oscar,ayant elle aussi lut le mot,offrit qq roses à Marie-Antoinette pour l'aider à oublier ce qui n'était plus une déception!

* * *

**EPILOGUE HEUREUX SUITE 3**

** INSTALLATION EN CALIFORNIE**

Une grande fête eut ensuite lieu à l'Hacienda de la Vega...Le rêve d'Oscar et André s'était réalisé!

Général:("Quel imbécile j'ai été...Merci senor Zorro!")Seul bémol:Diego,sans le vouloir avait reçu le bouquet de la mariée...Sous le regard moqueur de son père("Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu!")...Restait à trouver la femme...ça allait vite venir...2 jours plus tard il prit la route de Monterey en compagnie de Bernardo...Il envisagea cependant,dans la très probable éventualité du retour d'Oscar et André en France,d'aller y faire un petit voyage,quitte à rencontrer son"clone français"!

3 MOIS PLUS TARD:Il revint de Monterey après de nouvelles(més)aventures...Zorro n'avait pas pris de vacances et avait gagné un nouveau cheval,Fantôme(Sheik).Tornado fut surpris mais pas jaloux("Tant que Diego fait pas de favoritisme").Il avaitaussi enfin trouvé le bonheur auprès d'Anna Maria mais son secret avait pris le dessus...Peut-être la reverrait-il...Il eut cependant une bonne surprise:Oscar et André n'étaient pas repartis en France,"Grand-Mère"non plus...Elle ne voulait plus les quitter!Ils avaient trouvé l'endroit idéal:une petite hacienda proche de celle des terrs de é avait fini par apprendre ce qui causait cet air mélancolique sur le visage de Diego quand il était seul...Ils en discutèrent:"Ne t'en fais pas!D'une certaine manière on est passé par là aussi Oscar et moi...Tu la reverras!"

Diego:"Gracias amigo!"

Zorro fut ensuite trop occupé pour y repenser(Capitaine Mendoza).André proposa de nouveau de jouer les"doublures"en cas de besoin,mais Diego et Bernarguidado s'y opposèrent avec raison:"Nous sommes célibataires!"

Et,même si il s'en doutait depuis qq temps après une nuit de noces mouvementée,André apprit que"Grand-Mère"allait devoir changer son surnom:Oscar était enceinte...Cette fois le bonheur était complet...En larmes dans les bras d'André elle lui dit:"Tu avais raison,vive la Californie et merci Diego!"

Diego comprit qu'André n'avait pas tort:tout pouvait arriver...Il retrouva Anna Maria et lui avoua son secret...Elle eut du mal à y croire mais il le confirma en lui faisant visiter la grotte lors de sa visite à l'Hacienda de la Vega...Tornado l'attendait...Diego la guida et lui fit remonter l'escalier secret du passage et la mena jusqu'à la pièce secrète de sa voyant le costume noir et l'épée accrochés au porte-manteau elle comprit...Diego:"Maintenant tu sais qui je suis..."Tout comme Oscar avec André elle avait retrouvé son grand amour...Elle avait retrouvée Zorro!

On célèbra,au début de la nouvelle année(1787)un autre mariage tout aussi attendu à la Mission San é fut le témoin de Diego...Garcia fut"témoin responsable de la sécurité"au cas où Zorro réapparaitrait...Ce ne fut pas le cas,il avait endossé un autre autre couple vit son rêve se réaliser!Don Alejandro reprit espoir("Je crois qu'il faudra que je me prépare à me faire appeler"Grand-Père"!")André s'adressa à Diego:"Alors tu vois?"

Diego:"Et tu avais raison amigo!"

Oscar continua de temps en temps à refaire de l'escrime avec André ou Diego...Elle osa même un jour croiser le fer avec Bernardo...Constatant que lui aussi était doué(Diego lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait en cas de coup dur!)."GM"qui conaissait le secret de Diego,les observait inquiète:"Je t'en prie,sois prudente ma p'tite Oscar...Et vous Bernardo,comme je sais que vous m'entendez,gare à vous!"

Il finit par la désarmer("Je t'avais sous-estimé mon ami,excuse-moi!")Diego les observait...Garcia était toujours commanadant...Les sorties de Zorro étaient rares!

Neuf mois plus tard Oscar accoucha d'une petite fille...Anna Maria et"GM"aidèrent le Docteur était sorti faire une balade à cheval avec André:"Ne t'en fais pas...Tout se passera bien!"Ils revinrent et entendirent les pleurs du bébé.

Don Alejandro:"Bravo c'est une belle petite fille!"Restait à trouver le prénom...Elle fut baptisée Sylvie en souvenir d'une parente éloignée de "Grand-Mère".On envoya peu après une lettre au Général pour l'informer de la bonne nouvelle!

Qq jours après la naissance de Sylvie Garcia et Reyes vinrent à l'Hacienda présenter leurs fé prit le bébé:"Fais un sourire à Tontotn Demetrio!"

Reyes:"Euh...Sergent..."TROP TARD elle urina sur son uniforme,le Caporal eut du mal à ne pas rire:"Sielnce Reyes ou j'vous fais dégrader!"

Le seul à avoir par la suite des soucis avec elle fut Bernardo quand oscar partait faire des courses à Los Angeles avec Anna Maria et que Diego s'occupait de Tornado ou de Fantôme...Bernardo apprit les joies du baby-sitting:("Bon...Je peux me faire passer pour Zorro,risquer de périr dans une explosion en faisant sauter un canon...Mais comment on change une couche?!")...On peut pas tout savoir!

* * *

_LE CANON EST DANS L'AVANT-DERNIER EPISODE LA PREMIERE SAISON:"BERNARDO FACE A LA MORT",IL AIDE ZORRO A DETRUIRE LE CANON QUI DOIT ETRE LIVRE A VARGA MAIS MANQUE DE PERIR AVEC ZORRO DANS L'EXPLOISION...ENCORE UN DE MES PREMIERS! _

* * *

**LADY OSCAR-ZORRO:EPILOGUE HEUREUX SUITE 4-FIN**

** DE LA VEGA-GRANDIER:UNE GRANDE AMITIE**

BON!Comme disait Coluche("Chanson Canadienne")"c'est agaçant,hein?"Mais cette fois on y arrive,courage!Les fins heureuses étant tout aussi rarissimes pour Oscar que pour Zorro...Ne sabordons rien!

Bernardo n'était pas au bout de ses peines...Qq jours plus tard,à l'issue d'une soirée libre et"joyeusement mouvementée"...Don Alejandro apprit avec joie qu'il allait devenir grand-père!

La petite Sylvie fut baptisée à la Mission San Gabriel,Don Alejandro fut choisi comme et Reyes furent aussi présents pour l'occasion!9 mois plus tard Anna Maria accoucha d'un petit garçon,Carlos,le dernier des De la Vega(Carlos apparaîtra bien plus tard adulte(Paul Reina)dans la suite courte et comique de Disney"Zorro et Fils"(1981)(Henry Darrow:Don Diego))...Bernardo fut cependant rassuré car Anna Maria et Oscar le relayèrent pour le baby-sitting...Diego continua à jouer les justiciers masqués face au Commandant Mondori(dans le livre"L'EPEE DE ZORRO"avec illustrations Disney).Les peones étaient à bout,prêts à se révolter mais Zorro poursuivit son combat!Garcia,bien que désapprouvant les actes de son supérieur,ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose même si il tenta plusieurs fois d'aider Zorro(empêcher ses soldats de tirer sur lui,les mener dans la mauvaise direction...).Mondori fut finalement vaincu,disgracié et renvoyé en Espagne!

AOÛT 1789:Après la prise de la Bastille menée par"Masque Noir"et Girodelle(FALLAIT BIEN TROUVER UN REMPLACANT POUR OSCAR!)la situation en France devint périlleuse pour les nobles...Le Général et sa famille rejoignirent donc Oscar et André(et Grand-mère)en Californie...Il fit enfin la conaissance de sa petite-fille...Et oublia les erreurs du passé(JE PARDONNE A CE SALOPIAUD!)

_** BIEN DES ANNES PLUS TARD: LOS ANGELES 1810**_

Sylvie Grandier finissait sa promenade quotidienne au village...Le calme règnait de envisageait de prendre sa retraite et de racheter la Taverne pour réaliser son rêve(devenir Aubergiste,il en parle dans l'épisode"L'Aigle quitte le Nid",fin saison 1 Zorro).Il la vit approcher:"Hé jeune fille!Tu sais qu'on doit pas laisser son cheval au milieu de la rue?!"

Sylvie le salua:"Bonjour tonton Demetrio!J'fais que passer avant de rentrer".Elle tenait de sa mère son côté"garçon manqué"et ses longs cheveux arriva alors:"Décidément tu fais rien comme tout le monde...Ecoute le Commandant pour une fois!"

Garcia:"Ah Carlitos!Content de te voir aussi fiston!"Après une petite conversation ils reprirent la route de leurs demeures...Sylvie était inquiète car elle vit que Carlos semblait fatigué:"ça va pas?!"

Carlos:"J'ai passé une partie de la matinée à chercher du bétail égaré avec papa!".Cette histoire de"bétail"était en fait une excuse bidon...Carlos suivait en secret un entraînement intensif avec son père et Bernardo pour devenir...Le Nouveau ZORRO...Equitation(avec son propre cheval:le fils de Tornado(POURQUOI PAS LUI AUSSI HEIN?!)),escrime,fouet,pistolet,lancer de couteau...Autant bien préparer la relève!

Sylvie faisait aussi de l'escrime mais par plaisir!Ce qui inqiuètait parfois ses parents,elle devait être prudente...Mais elle était tout aussi habile que sa mère,qui lui avait tout appris...Rien à craindre!

* * *

Carlos se demanda parfois si il devait parler de son"destin"et du secret de son père à Sylvie...Se doutant que le"bétail égaré"ne marcherait pas comme excuse à chaque fois!Certes Oscar et André le savaient mais préfèraient ne rien dire à Sylvie...Et l'histoire sembla se répéter!Carlos et Sylvie avaient grandi ensemble...Elle ressentait un peu plus que de l'amitié pour lui mais n'osait pas l'admettre!

* * *

Un soir cependant elle comprit tout!Carlos reprit le rôle de Zorro face à un groupe de pillards mais ce qu'il ignorait,une fois sa mission accomplie,est que Sylvie avait trouvée par hasard l'entrée de la caverne en prenant un raccourci après sa dernière promenade!Diego,se doutant que ce jour arriverait,avait donc décidé de tout lui avouer,en accord avec André et Oscar...

DIEGO:"Carlos ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes pour lui alors il a improvisé à chaque fois:bétail,dressage de chevaux...Ne lui veut pas!Il l'a fat pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas..."

SYLVIE:"Je comprends mieux..."Diego remonta l'escalier du passage secret mais elle resta à attendre le"Nouveau"Zorro...Celui-ci revint peu après et descendit de cheval..."Bon!Maintenant qu'est-ce que j'vais dire à Sylvie?J'aimerais tant te dire toute la vérité...Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît...J'aimerais être un peu plus qu'un ami pour elle...J'arrive pas à le dire..."

Tornado Junior hennit pour l'avertir mais Carlos ne fit pas attention,ôtant son masque et demandant"Est-ce que tu accepterais mon scret?".Elle sortit de l'ombre et l'interrompit:"Bien sûr que oui et je me demandais quand t'allais me le dire..."Carlos se retourna alors,laissant tomber son masque sur le sol:"HEIN?Mais comment..."Elle s'avança vers lui..."Aucune importance!Don Diego m'a tout expliqué...Chacun ses secrets!"Carlos demanda:"Alors,et pour ce que que j'ai dit?"

SYLVIE:"Une chose que j'ai appris grâce à maman:ne pas perdre trop de temps dans certains cas..."Elle vint dans les bras de Carlos,qui l'embrassa aussitôt après...Là où bien des années plus tôt(CHAP.13)le premier porteur du masque avait aidé Oscar et André à se rapprocher un peu plus...Et ce que Carlos ne vit pas,trop heureux de pouvoir enfin tenir celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras...Etait la présence de quatre amis heureux de voir cette histoire se répéter.

DIEGO:"Eh oui..."

ANDRE:"Je crois que les liens unissant les De La VEGA et les GRANDIER continueront encore longtemps..."

OSCAR:"Tu as raison...Je crois aussi qu'il faudra prévenir Padre Ignacio...Et le Sergent Garcia!"

ANNA MARIA:"Oui!Tu as raison...Et peut-être commencer à réapprendre à changer des couches!"

OSCAR:"Bah...On laissera Bernardo s'en occuper!".Ce dernier,descendu lui aussi,entendant cela,se sauva en courant:("OH NON!")

ANNA MARIA:"Oscar!T'as encore oubliée qu'il était pas sourd!"...Ils éclatèrent alors tous d'un joyeux fou rire...Carlos et Sylvie,remarquant leur présence,ne purent s'empêcher de rire à leur tour!Diego comprit qu'une chose était certaine:aussi longtemps que cette grande amitié durerait:IL Y AURAIT TOUJOURS ZORRO!

** EL FIN**

** Z**

* * *

J_e présente de nouveau mes remerciements à Riyoko IKEDA et remercie également Johnston Mc CULLEY(1885-1959)(ZORRO),mon pote Jérémy pour ses bonnes idées inspiratrices et tous ces acteurs géniaux ayant marqué mon enfance,hélas décédés:Guy WILLIAMS(ZORRO),Gene SHELDON(Bernardo),Henry CALVIN(Sergent Garcia),Britt LOMOND(Monastorio),George LEWIS(Don Alejandro),Charles KORVIN(Karl Geza KORVIN)(Varga:"Aigle")et sans oublier ceux heureusement encore parmi nous:Jolène BRAND(Anna Maria)et Don DIAMOND(Reyes)_


End file.
